Naruto: Tortured Love
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata out for a picnic. Then Aktasuki capture's them. Will they escape? And will they tell each other about they're feelings? NaruXHinaXSaku Paring Lemons possible in future this is my first fan fic... SO REVIEW!
1. Asking

Naruto: Tortured Love

Summary while Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were having a picnic they get captured by akatsuki! Will they escape and will feelings be revealed!?

Speeching: Talking "…"

Author (...)

_Thinking "…"_

**Kyubi Talking "…"**

**_Kyubi Thinking"…"_**

**Author's notes: This is my first fan fic so if you don't like it well there's absolutely nothing I can do... except make it better till you like it...**

**Naruto: YEAH!!!**

**Author: I think it's time to start and before I forget this is after Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamanato try to get Sasuke back again... Enjoy and review please...**

**Konoha borders**

Naruto

Naruto was holding two basket's, and a pack, he was looking at the two girls in front of him with a bit of jealosy. _"Why do I have to be the one to hold all the stuff Dattebayo!?"_ He then relaxed as he thought about asking them to go with him on a pick nick.

FLASHBACK!!!

"Hey Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled toward the pink-haired kunoichi she turned and smiled slightly when she saw the loud-mouthed blonde. "What Naruto?" She asked, he grinned, "I was thinking maybe you and the others would like to go out on a picnic?" He asked her with the grin on his face. (I have no clue if ninja's actually have picnics but they're people after all...) She looked at him _"A picnic with Naruto why is he doing this...? Probably for a dumb rea-"_ Then the memory of Sasuke flashed through her head _"Or is it to get our mind off of bad stuff happening...?"_ She then decided. "Sure that's fine when is it?" Naruto's grin widenend "Tommorow! At 2:00! Wait for me near the gate and bring some food I'm no good at cooking" He said. She nodded again looking a bit exasperated "At 2 and I'll bring some food! See ya Naruto!" He watched her walk away then thought about who he should ask he then jumped into the air.

Naruto had been to everybody else's place Ten-Ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikimaru with the exact same result. They couldn't go because they had some missions and it was most likely they wouldn't be back until the next day. He thought about asking Kakashi but he didn't know where he was, Naruto thought it was most likely that he was reading the book that he had given him. An angry vein pulsed on Naruto's temple. _"Shouldn't of given him that stupid book!"_ It was too late now he knew and eventually set his sights on the Hyuga residence and ran towards it. He stopped as he saw Neji and Hinata talking to each other. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, Neji and Hinata turned to see Naruto, Hinata's face turned bright red _"N-Naruto-kun!? Here!?" _She forced herself not to faint as she looked at the one she loved. Naruto looked at her confused, "Hey, Hinata do you have a fever your face is bright red?" He asked looking concerned. Neji smiled "Don't worry about it she's fine..." He said in his calm, relaxed voice. Naruto looked at him then shurgged, "If you say so, I came here because I was thinking of having a picnic with the other's but they're busy I was hoping." Neji shook his head "I'm sorry but I have a mission that I have to accomplish." He said flatly, Hinata however said "I-I-I..." Naruto looked at her, _"N-naruto asking for a picnic? I should go then maybe w-we could talk and I won't be so n-nervous"_ She gulped "I... could... go" She said looking down at her fingers and pressing them together like she usually did when he was near her. Naruto looked shock for a moment then he smiled and his eye's became arched "Yosh! It's tommorow at 2:00 meet me at the gates" Hinata nodded and Naruto ran back to his house to get ready for tommorow.

The next day Naruto was still wearing his black and orange attire with a pack on his back. He saw Sakura arriving with a large basket and a pack on her back. Naruto looked at the basket with one open eye, "What's in there?" Sakura glared at him. He backed up slightly and waved his hands in the air "No need to get upset I was just asking! What's the pack for anyway?" he said frantic. She stopped glaring and looked around, "It's just in case we get in trouble." She said still looking around. "Anybody else coming?" She asked turning to him again. Naruto nodded "Hinata said she would come" They saw Hinata walking up to them with a basket in her hand. She looked at Sakura before looking toward Naruto _"Did Naruto ask her too? B-but then it's kinda... like a date!" _As Hinata realized this her face turned bright red again. Naruto looked at her concerend again "Hinata you all right?" He asked. She shook her head "Hai!" Naruto smiled folding his arm's behind his head. "Let's go then!" He said and walked toward the gate it opened. "Oi! Naruto!" Sakura said he turned to her with a look confusion on his face. "Be a gentleman and carry these please?" She said "NANI!?" "JUST CARRY THEM OKAY!?" He looked at them hopeless then sighed and grabbed the baskets.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

Naruto decided not to complain and kept on walking. Sakura and Hinata were looking for a place to set up the picnic. Hinata looked back at Naruto and blushed. He looked at her and she gave a squeak and looked forward again looking for a place to set down.

------------------------------------------------------------

All right I'm done writing this chapter I would continue but that's gonna spoil it and I have to think about the next chapter. Review and comment please I accept them all. Jumps into the air vanishing...


	2. Akatsuki Strikes!

**Here's the second chapter to Naruto: Tortured Love! **

**Speech context**: Talking "…"

_Thinking "…"_

**Kyubi "…"**

**Author (…)**

**This story is mine… not the characters (If it did I'd kill Sasuke and have Nartuo marry Sakura and Hinata)**

**I don't own it as many other's have told you who have read these type's of story. Anyway on with the show!**

Chapter 2: Akatsuki Strikes!!!

**Border's of Konoha**

Naruto was becoming tired, and was about to say something when they came to a grassy field. "Perfect!" Sakura said and they set everytNhing up. Naruto's eye's became the large and sparkly when he saw the food they had bought. Sakura had brought dumplings, sandwiches, turkey, duck, and some ramen. Hinata had brought chicken dumplings, chicken potstickers, sandwiches, rice balls, duck dumplings, oranges, cherries, and strawberries. Naruto had brought ramen of course and some rice balls but that was all. They sat down and began to talk, Sakura and Naruto doing most of the talking while Hinata just watched occasionally adding a few words to the discussion.

In the tree's a pair of eye's looked at them they were crimson with three black tomoe around them. "So… Are your ready?" A man said and he stepped out of the shadow's he a face the resembled that of a sharks, he even has what looked like gills on his face, his skin was blue and his smirk revealed pointed teeth. The eye's shifted slightly to look at the shark man named Kisame "Let's go…" The eye's vanished and the man did as well.

Naruto heard a rustling and looked up at the tree's he stared at them for a bit. "Naruto-kun?" He turned to see Hinata looking up at him. "Thought I heard something," he said dismissively and sat down again picking up a chicken dumpling and devouring it in a single bite. Hinata stared at the one she loved with all her heart and kept on wondering if she would ever tell him. She began to press her fingers together again, Sakura looked at her and smiled slightly. She could see that Hinata liked Naruto alot, possibly to the point of love, but that she was to shy to tell him. She knew what it was like to have a love like that and when she had finally expressed it, it was too late he was gone. She remembered the encounter, the eye's, the bloodlust as they stared at Naruto. She looked at Naruto and saw him looking at the ground sadly. _"He remember's" _She thought and felt a single tear go down her face. She then heard the leaves rustle and looked around she saw a pair of crimson eye's staring at her. She froze not wanting to belive what she was looking at. "Sasuke?" She asked at that word Naruto's head shot up and looked in the direction she was looking at, Hinata looked too and activated her Byakugan she gasped and moved back slightly and met resistance she turned to see what looked like a human shark looking down at her with a toothy grin on his face and holding something that looked like a giant sword wrapped in cloth. "Hello my dear," He said looking at her _"A hyuuga? Hmm... This might be interesting"_ He held the sword level to Hinata's eye's and chuckeled "Like it? It's Sameheda and it will rip you to shreds!" He said the grin becoming wider as he said this. Naruto spun and kicked the shark man away from Hinata. "I know you! Your Kisame, and if your here then!" He turned back to the eye's, a man stepped out. He had dark, raven colored hair, and two distinct marks on his face, one of his hands rested lazily on a opening in robe the other was brushing a lock of hair away from his eye. It was Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi looked at they're prey and objective with those empty merciless eye's. Naruto felt fear but, also courage here before him was the very reason why Sasuke had left. "Oi! Itachi-teme! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp and then get Sasuke back!" Itachi listend to this and just stared at him "Really...? And how will you do that...?" He asked slowly. Naruto grinned "You'll have to see for yourself!" "..." he just stared at the boy. Naruto looked at Kisame who was getting up "Sakura! Hinata!" Sakura nodded and got up putting on her black leather gloves, Hinata looked afraid for a second then got up as well and got into a fighting stance as well. Sakura and Naruto stared at Itachi. Hinata looked at Kisame, there was silence a leaf was blown off a tree it floated for a few seconds, then landed and they sprung into action...

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! Becareful not to fall... Any way I'm bored and it's 4 AM and I gotta get rest I'll write later on today... Until then REVEIW Other wise I'll eat you!!! Snaps Jaws**


	3. Fight for Life! Who will win?

**Here it is chapter 3. I'm intending to make this my longest chapter so far but I can't make any promises. I do not own Naruto I just own this fanfic.**

**Naruto: Hey you need to think about what your gonna right.**

**... RASENGAN blasts Naruto away**

**Naruto: NO FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
On with the story now!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Fight for Life! Who will win!?**

**Konoha Borders**

Naruto and Sakura charged at Itachi and he stared at them he walked back into the shadow's of the tree Naruto pulled out 3 shurikens and threw them where he was. There was a poof and white smoke and a log fell _"Substitution Jutsu?" _Naruto stopped and Sakura stopped as well they looked around. "Are you really that weak...?" a voice said from behind and a kunai stabbed Naruto, Naruto fell forward and burst into a poof a white smoke. A log fell, Itachi just stood there not entirely surprised, "NO I'M NOT!" Naruto said as his feet conected with Itachi's face, Itachi flew torwards Sakura who cracked her knuckles and swung with all her might at Itachi. There was a sound that sounded a tree breaking. Then there was a burst of white smoke "A shadow clone!?" Naruto yelled. "Fine if that's how your gonna play" He made a hand seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" 8 clones appeared and looked around. 5 of them jumped into the woods the other 3 remaining with Naruto and Sakura. Naruto kept looking around to find Itachi but couldn't see him.

* * *

Hinata looked at Kisame with her Byakugan and was scared to see the amount of chakra he had it was ENORMOUS! The only other person that she knew that had a large amount of chakra was Naruto but now it seemed tiny compared to this guy. She shivered slightly but held her stance firm, and she had leaped forward. He had leaped forward as well holding Samheda in front of him. _"I'll rip her to bits!" _The thought satisfied him he pulled back his fast and swung it with impossible speed and force at her. She ducked to avoid the blow but she could feel the powerful gusts of wind from the blow. _"That was close!"_ She could tell that one hit could destroy her possibly. She however didn't focus that she slammed the palm of her hand to him sending a blast of her chakra through him. He recoiled slightly from the blow however kicked her in the face she stumbled backwards. She stood firm and eventually got into a stance, like Neji had done many years ago. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" She charged forward and struck twice. "Two strikes!" She struck four more times "Four strikes!" Then she countinued to double it, until "64 strikes!" Kisames body flew back as he felt the strikes connect and push him back farther and farther away. _"What's this!? I-I can't feel my chakra! What the hell did she do!?" _Kisame was beginning to lose his paitents and his anger flared. "All right you bitch! I've had enough of this!" Hinata looked at him and took a fearful step back. His chakra was suppressed but Hinata could see it was beginning to flare up again! _"H-he's a monster! N-Naruto-kun! Help Me!!!"_ She was afraid and she turned and took a step toward Naruto but stopped.

* * *

Naruto was still looking around for Itachi and eventually he heard 5 yells going "U" "ZU" "MA" "KI!" He saw Itachi's body flying up into the air. "GET HIM!" He yelled at the clones a clone flew in the air spinning and struck out his foot and it collided with the back of Itachi's head "NARUTO RENDAN!!!" Itachi spun through the air his arm's flying everywhere and he landed on the ground hard. "Still weak..." Itachi said and vanished. "NOT ANOTHER CLONE!" Naruto yelled and turned around wildly. Sakura was beginng to get annoyed as well. The clones from before leaped toward Naruto but vanished as kunai's struck their back. Naruto turned to where they where to see Itachi looking right at him only a inch away from his face his sharingan had thicken and it looked at Naruto. Naruto knew what was coming "SAKURA HELP!" Sakura gave a powerful kick and sent Itachi flying through a tree. She jumped after Itachi, Naruto turned to see Hinata fighting Kisame. She had turned away and began to run to him, he felt angry at Kisame and red chakra oozed from him and began to cover him.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock, she could see a chakra that was powerful, red, and full of evil. She deactivated her Byakugan and looked to see the chakra began to surround him into the shape of a fox. _"Chakra can't be seen! C-can it?" _Whatever the case she could see it now and she looked at his eye's they were a blood red and slitted like a cats. The chakra ears twitched and the tail waved back and forth. A low growl was heard from his lips, He opened his mouth and spoke "Stay away from Hinata Fish-face!!!" he then charged forward at a speed that was too fast to see. She saw him come up to Kisame with a closed chakra covered fist and puch him with every ounce of strength he could muster.

* * *

_"Damn! That chakra is powerful and that boy got faster and stronger! We can't take him good thing I guess we were told to bring back up with us" _He smirked. He threw a smoke bomb into the ground and it exploded sending different colored smoke into the air.

* * *

"Looks like they need help, yeah?" A blonde with a scope on his left eye said. "Looks like it do we really have to help them?" A man with a orange mask that was shaped in a spiral asked. "I don't want after what happened last time but we have to, yeah." A clay bird appeared and the blonde jumped on it. "Uzumaki Naruto! You owe for what you did to me! Yeah!" He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sakura was looking at Itachi's body which seemed to be perfectly fine. He got up and looked at her, "Why do you fight for those two weaklings?" He asked her. She looked at him angerily, "I fight for Naruto because I don't want him to die! And I fight for Sasuke because I..." She looked down sadly. _"Do I want him back still?" _She wondered however she just looked back up glaring at him and ran towards him and jumped in the air spinning and landing a kick on Itachi's face He flew into a tree and got up quickly to move aside from her punch that smashed the tree. She pulled it back and ran after him as he moved back he rapidly went through hand seal's and inhaled. "Katon! Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He shot a large fireball at her and she had to move behind a tree as it exploded into another tree burning it. Itachi appeared in front her his eye's meeting her's and the world vanished and turned red and black there was a moon in the sky that looked sinister.

* * *

All right I'll probably make another one soon and make it longer.

Next time! Sakura is pulled into the deadly Genjutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan will she be able to escape!? Naruto uses the kyubi to attack Kisame but with reinforcements on the way will he be able to control himself? And what's this deadly chakra that Hinata see's around the one she loves?

REVIEW Or else your gonna get pulled into my Mangekyo Sharigan


	4. Trapped! The beast roars!

Here's the 4th chapter to Tortured love.

Discalimer: No I do not own Naruto I just own the fanfic you are reading.

Thoughts: Please give me some review's I need to know what you think about this story. Though it's making me happy to think that so many people find this interesting.

Naruto: They find it interesting that I'm gonna get captured!? With Sakura-chan and Hinta!?  
Sakura: Some people have strange interests...  
Hinata: M-me!? W-w-with N-n-n-naruto-kun!? Faints

Oh boy anyway..

* * *

**Chapter 4, Trapped! The beast roars!**

Sakura looked at the red and black colored world in shock. This was genjutstu and she needed to cancel it quick! She made the sign tiger, _"Kai!"_ Nothing happened the red and black world reamained there. Itachi appeared behind her and his mouth opened to repeat the question he had asked before. "Why do you fight for those weaklings...?" she turned quickly and saw nothing. Then two Itachi appeared next to her and repeated the question. Then more appeared and they all began to ask the same question over and over again until she put her hands over her ears and closed her eye's. Her legs became weak and she fell to her knee's "STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed the voices kept on repeating the same question. Then, the voices stopped, Sakura opened her eye's and looked around, there no more Itachi instead there was only a single person standing in front of her. His face was hidden in shadow he raised his head to look at her. It was Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was fighting Kisame and the 2 were on par with each other each exchanging blow and each getting a wound while blocking most of them. Kisame had the most due to Naruto's chakra shield, however Naruto was suffering a little from the aura and the scrapes from Samahede however they were quickly healed. Naruto growled softly _"I have to end this now!"_ He raised a hand and a blue ball formed assisted by the chakra. Kisame smirked and looked into the sky to see a giant gray creature flying overhead three things fell from the creature. They looked like birds but were gray and they're wings shaped oddly, they flew towards Naruto and exploded as they came in contact with his chakra shield. It did nothing to Naruto except distract him enough to cause him to look in the sky at a strange bird. "_I've seen that before... Wait! That bastard is still alive!?"_ Naruto growled and roared sending a blast of chakra toward the bird. It flew out of the chakra blast with a speed that didn't match it's ungainly figure. Naruto growled as he remembered who it was. It was Deidara.

* * *

_"Looks like he remembered me, yeah! This is the perfect chance for some payback, yeah!" _Deidara was looking at Naruto with the scope on his left eye. _"He's got the kyubi chakra around him, and it acts as a shield, yeah. Kind of like that Gaara guy but stronger. How am I gonna get through that? Wait what's this?" _His scope spotted Hinata who was looking at Naruto with a mixture of fear and confusion. _"White eye's? She must be a Hyuuga and she's with him? A date? Whatever the case she's the perfect bait, yeah!" _Deidara held out on of his strange hands and pulled out a bird that looked like a crane. He dropped it and it grew in size till it was the size of an acutal crane. It flew towards Hinata at immpossible speeds.

* * *

Hinata was watching Naruto fight Kisame with horror and confusion, what was the red chakra? Why did it look like a fox? Why was this man after him? These were questions she couldn't anwser but she hoped he would. She then saw him holding up a blue ball of chakra, and then all of sudden was engulfed in explosions. A scream never came out as she tried to withstand the shock wave the explosions had brought. She was blown back slightly as she held her ground she looked up, the smoke puffed around for a few seconds and cleared. She saw Naruto looking at the sky, she looked up for a minute only to see a grey creature flying. She heard a growling and looked back at Naruto and she heard the roar and saw the blast of chakra coming from him. It was a powerful attack, however she didn't pay attention to that she only noticed the one she loved so dearly. Then she heard a whistling, she saw what looked like a gray colored needle flying at her with intense speed. She closed her eye's and screamed, and when she closed her eye's she heard the needle explode.

* * *

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock, "Naruto?" She asked tears in her eye's. "hhhhhhhhhuh" he breathed out then "Help me Sakura" He reached out a hand. She grabbed it and felt no pulse, fear gripped her like a iron gauntlet, her brain didn't register anything else except one thing, Naruto was dying. "No! No!" She cried and quickly tried to access her chakra but to no avail. "No! Don't die Naruto PLEASE!" She cried. She set him down and began using artificial respiration, she took off one of her gloves and put her hand to his throat. Nothing, just a clammy cold that was starting to take her body. Naruto was dead, She looked at his shirt and pulled it up slightly to see the seal had disappeared the only thing there was a slight burn where it had orginally been. "So the dobe is dead..." Said a cool voice behind her. She froze it wasn't possible... she turned her head slowly like a doll and looked behind her.

* * *

Naruto had seen the needle like missle and had turned to see it was heading toward Hinata. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for him, a thought penatrated his mind. _"Hinata's going to die..." _"NO!" He yelled and threw out one of his chakra arms and grabbed her he threw another and pulled himself to the tree. The arm around Hinata would protect her mildly, it was lucky for him that he was close to her and that she had closed her eye's the minute he threw the chakra arms. He flew towards the tree and the needle hit the chakra covering Hinata partially, and Naruto was thrown to the side. He layed on his side dazed, He got up and looked around, _"Hinata!" _he saw her limp body next to him. He moved closer to her and put his head near her chest, he heard a slow and slightly unsteady beat. She was alive, but still panicky after the attack. He looked at her, then his mind filled with a hatred and rage that seemed to destroy all reason and logic. He looked at Kisame, who was smirking and Deidara who was riding that clay bird, which hovered near Kisame. The whisker marks deepend, his canines extended, his eye's became even more slitted, and two more tails of chakra bubbled outward. He growled sounding more like a feral beast than a human.

* * *

Deidara was looking at the boy with amusement and a slight joy. _"How sweet of him, and how satisfying, now he's nothing more than a beast, yeah" _He smirked enjoying himself. Naruto looked at Deidara "How dare you..." His voice mixing with that of a beasts. "How DARE YOU HURT HINATA!!!" He vanished and appeared near Kisame and Deidara and swung a chakra fist at them. Deidara's bird had leapt into the air, and Kisame had jumped back as the fist hit the ground creating a effect much like Tsunade and Sakura punching the ground only more devastating. _"Gotta be careful now, yeah, he's out for blood now," _Deidara had created 3 more birds and sent them at Naruto. Naruto screamed sending a blast of chakra out from him creating a type of shield. The chakra caused the birds to explode. Kisame looked at the boy the smirk still on his face, the boy was stronger now that he had three tails, but the battle was over now. A voice said "Naru-kun stop this fight if you want these two to live."

* * *

Sakura looked to see Sasuke standing there, in the uniform he wore when he had left Konoha. He looked at Sakura, "He was a weakling and a loser. He deserved to die..." Sakura's eye's widend in shock. "No... You were... friends we all were... and I... I..." she said. He looked at her with disgust, "Shut up! All you ever did was get in the way. You were no better than that dobe!" He said. His eye's looked at her and he turned to leave. "Sasuke don't go! Not again! Please!" She got up and ran after him. But he didn't stop this time, he kept walking and was absorbed into the darkness. She fell to her knees again and the tears were falling from her eye's. Naruto was dead and Akatasuki had the Kyubi, Sasuke was gone, and she was lost. She eventually layed down and looked at the red moon glaring at her evily. Her mind was being fooled she knew that but it was too much, she lost her senses and now she nothing as her eye's closed.

* * *

Itachi looked at the girl who had finally closed her eye's it all happened in the blink of an eye in the real world but in his world it had taken him a month to put her down. She was strong he had to give her that but still weak. He looked at the battle that was taking place and picked up Sakura and walked toward the scene of the battle. _"She'll be useful in future..." _He thought and walked to see the battle. It was fierce and it seemed to be a stale mate. However Deidara's new attack had caused the boy to grow to more chakra tails. Itachi decided to end this he went toward the Hyuuga girl and looked at Naruto "Naruto-kun stop this fight if you want these two to live."

* * *

Naruto had heard the voice and snapped his head around to see Itachi holding a kunai in on hand towards Sakura's throat and another to Hinata's. His eye's narrowed and he growled, he glared at Itachi. Itachi just stared back with a look of unconcern. Naruto was still a bubbling with rage and hate but a thought penatretated that. _"it's my fault if they die" _This single thought had cleared the fog of hate. The tails had begun to vanish and his whisker marks receded back into the usualy length and size, the canines shrunk, and his nails shrunk as well. He had lost, not because they were stronger, no, but because they were willing to do anything to capture him. His heart sank. Kisame walked up to him, Naruto looked up at the sharkman Naruto thought of something and smirked. "Heh when I get out of this I'll turn you into sushi!" and with that his world became black.

* * *

Kisame looked at Itachi as he picked up the blonde, "We're gonna bring him back?" Itachi nodded and looked at the girl on his shoulder then the one on the ground. He closed his eye's, _"What's he thinking...?" _Itachi opened his eye's and looked Kisame. "We're taking these 2 as well..." He said and nodded toward the girls. Kisame looked at him with shock "What are you saying Itachi!?" He glared at Itachi. Itachi just looked at him "We'll keep them as... bait... anyway that Hyuuga is special..." He said looking at her. Kisame didn't reply but looked at Deidara who jumped off his bird. "We're taking all of them, yeah?" Deidara said looking at Itachi. Itachi just looked at him, Deidara's bird walked up to Hinata and Sakura then opened it's mouth. Itachi put Sakura in then picked up Hinata and slung around his shoulder. The bird closed it's mouth and Deidara jumped on it's back and it flew into the air. Itachi and Kisame jumped after them.

* * *

All right I hope you like it and I tried my best to make it longer. The reason why it looks shorter is because I write in a paragraph and I don't seprate the words I could start doing that but I'll need your lovely review's... ROAR!!! Jumps into the air

Next time! Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are trapped in the Akatasuki base is there any hope for them to escape?


	5. Torture, Despair, and Love

Here's the next chapter.

I'm gonna change my wrting style slightly so that way it looks longer to you people.

I'm gonna start wrting like this. If you don't like it tell me in the reviews. And thanks to the few people who have reviewed so far. It helps my writing powers.

I'm delaying the story so here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5, Torture, Despair, and Love...**

Sakura woke up first and looked around to see that they were inside a cave. She looked at the cave it was big enough so they could stand and walk around but she could tell that if they tried to get out the cave would collaspe. She thought about what had happened, then she looked around in fear but relaxed when she Naruto on the ground. Hinata was lying fairly close to him, her face was clean however Sakura saw a trail of blood on her forehead.

She walked to Hinata and kneeled next to her and pulled back her bangs. There was some skin missing from Hinata's scalp possibly due to some injury to the head and a hard impact. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's head and Hinata blushed slightly "N-naruto-kun... I..." Sakura stopped she leaned in closer. "I... love you..." Sakura froze, she was confused, then her brain suddenly kicked into thought but with difficulty. _"She's like me kinda... She loves someone but can't tell them... But I told Sasuke... and it didn't make a difference anyways..."_

She felt herself crying and she put her arms around Hinata and gave her a squeeze. Hinata blushed even deeper and her eye's opened slowly. She saw Sakura crying and hugging her, she was confused and blushed even deeper when she realized how akward it was. "S-sakura-san wh...?" "If you really love him you should tell him now." Sakura whispered in her ear still crying. Hinata's eye's widend.

"I-I c-can't, Sakura-san..." Hinata said sadly. Sakura pulled away from Hinata and Hinata looked down. "I-I-I l-l-love him with a-all my heart... but I just can't..." Sakura looked at her then grabbed Hinata's chin and held her head up so they were looking eachother in the eye. "Yes, you can I thought that Naruto was the one who told you to stand up for yourself, three years ago..." Hinata's eye's widend and filled with tear's as she remembered his fight with Neji and Naruto telling her not to give up and to stand up for herself and not let people treat her like trash. She looked at Naruto next to her and gasped slightly and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded and Hinata looked worried.

Naruto was in a wet cold and empty place, that seemed to go on forever. He walked down a corridor to a place that only he knew. He stopped in front of bars with a piece of paper on it saying seal. The water on the ground bubbled and turned red and a huge face appeared. It bubbled and hissed, It was a manisfestation of the Kyubi, not the actual thing itself. **"What do you want...?"**

Naruto looked at the beast with loathing, he hated the damned, demon. _"Where are we and I don't want none of your stupid lip! It's getting annoying!" _The fox's eye's widend when Naruto yelled at it. **"Boy! I could kill you and all your friends in an instant do not try me!!!" **The fox paused and looked at Naruto who just glared back. **"We... boy, are in the care of the Akatsuki..." **Naruto looked surprised. _"What they caught us?" _The demon growled. **"Don't be stupid! You should remember the fight!" **Naruto could remember but barely it was all so fuzzy. He could remember Hinata was about to be attacked by the bird bomb. _"Hinata! Sakura! Are they all right!" _The fox head looked at him then it's mouth opened wide in a smirk. Naruto feared the worst **"They are alive you stupid child, and they are talking about you now... Get out now... before I decide to hurt them!" **Naruto looked at the fox then the world turned black.

Naruto opened his eye's to see Hinata's face inches from his. "Uh... Hi, Hinata uh, chan..." At the word chan her face became bright red and Naruto swore he saw steam coming from her head. She didn't faint though she put her fingers together and started pressing them together. Naruto saw her doing this and wondered what she was gonna do last time he saw her do this she had given some medicine. Naruto turned to see Sakura looking at Hinata with a bit of expectency.

* * *

**Konoha Hokage's office**

Tsunade was filing papers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Shikimaru, Lee, and TenTen all walked in. She looked up at the all studying each one, "Well what is it?" Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "Have you seen Naruto around? I heard that he was looking for us," Tsunade shook her head. "Hokage-sama have you seen Hinata-sama?" Neji then asked. again she shook her head. "Odd I know that Naruto-san doesn't like being late or hold people back from important matters so what..." Neji said. "What are you talking about?" Shikimaru said, Neji looked at the lazy ninja, "Yesterday, Naruto-san was asking around to see if we could all go for a picnic, I suppose for a renunion." Ino looked startled, "Wow, that's nice," Lee nodded. Then he raised a questioning finger, "Where's Sakura-san?" Tsunade shrugged. "From what I gathered apparently Naruto had managed to ask Sakura and Hinata out for this picnic. They went today and something must of happened for them get sidetracked but what?" Tsunade looked concerned.

She turned to Neji, "Do you know where they went after he asked her...?" "Apparently he told her to meet them at the gate, possibly to go out to the border's to have this picnic." Tsunade stood up, "Then your job right now is for all of you to find where they went, Report before night fall understood?" They all nodded, then Shikimaru sighed "How troublesome" and walked out they all followed him and when they were outside ran toward the gate.

The guard there had confirmed that Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had been there but had left. He pointed in the direction they went and Konoha's rookie nine had left.

Later on they had come upon a scene of destruction, "What in the world?" Ino said. Chouji looked around, "It's almost like a war zone here." He said, Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing what looked like claw marks on a tree. "It smells like Naruto, but I don't get it." Neji made a hand seal and veins popped near his eye's "Byakugan!" He looked around. There was still residue chakra in the air, "Large amounts of chakra was used..." then he stiffened and everybody turned to him. "What is it?" Lee asked, "There's also _that _chakra..." They turned to him confused. "When I fought Naruto-san in the chunnin exam he had managed to use chakra even though I sealed up his tenketsu, however that chakra, was... not only powerful but evil! Such a malevolence and bloodlust came from it..." He gulped as he remembered it. The other began to remember as well, "Yeah it was incredible chakra you can't see normally but his you could see as clear as day! What color was it again?" "Red..." Shikimaru said. He narrowed his eye's _"I need to speak to Tsunade about this..."_ the lazy ninja looked up into the sky.

"We should get going and report back to Hokage-sama about this." He said they all nodded and headed back toward Konoha.

* * *

**Akatsuki prison**

Hinata was about to open her mouth when the wall crumbled and a man stood in, they all turned to look at him, he wore an orange mask with a spiral design on it. There was a black hole on the mask, "Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura? Follow me..." He said simply and began to walk away. Naruto looked at him in confusion then turned to Sakura she looked confused to but shrugged and followed the man. Hinata got up as well and followed her, Naruto behind her, _"The guy's a bigger weirdo than Hinata!" _Naruto grumbled a bit then looked up. They were in a large chamber there were machine's and device's everywhere.

"Welcome Naruto-kun, to the Torture Chamber..." Said a voice from above, the three ninja's looked up to see Itachi looking at them from the ceiling. "Itachi! Come on down here you weasel so I can beat you to a pulp!!!" Naruto yelled, Itachi stared at him. He vanished then appeared in front of Naruto his fist in Naruto's stomach. "!" Naruto flew into a table and he slammed against it Itachi then ripped off his coat leaving his black T-shirt. 4 men in black cloaks appeared, they're faces were hidden in shadow and they walked towards Naruto one of them held up what looked like needles, another held a jar full of scorpions, another holding a iron poker that smoked ominously, and the last held an orb.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura asked she ran towards Naruto but Itachi's hand caught her throat and held her up. "Annoying pest... you will be useful indeed..." He said and a evil smirk crossed his face, it sent chill's down Sakura's spine. She was thrown into another table, she didn't move afraid of the look Sasuke gave her. He looked at Hinata briefly but ignored her, he walked towards Naruto. He looked at Naruto's clenched fist, he grabbed it and forced it open, then he grabbed a kunai and stabbed it into Naruto's hand. Naruto yelled in pain, Itachi did the same with the other hand then his legs. Each time Naruto got stabbed he felt waves of immesurable pain it was amazing how much a tiny object could hurt. His view was blurred because of the tears pain, however what he next saw would fuel the fires of a rage and a want for destruction he never knew he could come up with. Itachi was leaning close to Sakura and had a hand on her cheek, "I see that's why..." He said and stepped back he threw 4 kunai's at her and 2 landing on her arms the other two landing in her stomach. She coughed up blood and was shaking she was pinned due to the kunai. She couldn't move her arms, the man with the smoking poker walked to her.

Sakura could feel the intense waves of pain from her body, and she nearly blacked out but she remained concious. She saw the man with the smoking poker walk up to her. He held the poker up suddenly it glowed blue and he stabbed it in the center of chest. She suddenly felt weak and powerless, she felt some part of her was being taken from her. He pulled the poker back, there was no wound on her chest but the poker was carrying a whispy something in the shape of Sakura. Her face became blank and her eye's dulled, "What the hell did you! Bastard! What is that!!!" Naruto screamed. "This is the Soul Harvester..." he said in a flat expressionless voice. "It take your soul, damage it, or destroy it..." He said he held her soul in front of her blank face, Itachi looked at her he threw a kunai at her and it hit her leg. She didn't move, scream, or even flinch, the man stabbed her again with the poker and withdrew it. She looked at the man for a second then at her leg, then she screamed as pain suddenly engulfed her body again.

Hinata was looking between Naruto and Sakura with a look of her on her face. _"I have to help them!" _She walked forward but Itachi turned his face to look at her and she froze. He reached out a hand grabbing her right shoulder, and squeezing it, there was a loud crack and Hinata screamed in pain, she clutched her shoulder and her arm hung useless next to her.

He had disabled her physically and mentally, "HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto tried to move but the kunai held him in place. His anger filled him completely and he attempted to draw out the kyubi's chakra. However he felt nothing except his own, "Don't bother trying to access the demons chakra," The man with the orb said. He held up the orb and Naruto saw what looked like the seal on his stomach, it had a white mark in the center. Itachi grabbed the Kunai that was in Sakura's stomach and pulled it out slowly causing her to scream in pain, ans tears formed in her eye's. He walked up to Naruto and cut dow Naruto's shirt.

Sakura still in pain, looked up to see that there was a white outline around a seal on Naruto's stomach. _"That's the seal for the kyubi? That's why the adults hated him as a kid... it's not his fault..."_ She tried move her muscles but the kunai's in her arms caused pain. _"I have to try anyway!"_ She moved her hands shakily and grabbed one of kunai and pulled it out, it agonzied her to do this. When it was out of her she felt her muscles relax she grabbed the other and pulled it out. She threw them both at Itachi and kicked the man with the poker out of the way and headed for Naruto.

Hinata was still on the floor looking at Sakura throwing the kunai at Itachi. She was still afraid but she realized something, Itachi had done nothing. Nothing to her however he had harme, tortured, and tormented Naruto for 3 years. At this anger flared inside her Naruto was precious to her, she knew this, he had stood up for her, protected her, and given her what she couldn't find on her own without him, courage. She got up she ignored the pain in her right shoulder and ran toward Itachi her Byakugan activated. The man with the needles looked at her then grabbed her arm. He was strong but she ignored that and slammed her hand into his chest sending a blast of chakra from the palm of her hand toward him. She could feel it entered into his chakra stream and hit one his tenketsu, she immediately closed it. The man staggered back, she ran toward Itachi and swung her foot out to kick him. The blow connected with his face and he flew into one of the machines knocking it over.

Naruto had watched Sakura and Hinata fight with suppressed awe. "Nice Going Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" he yelled. "Your friends are not bad to defeat a Kage Bunshin..." A voice said behind Naruto. Naruto felt the blood drain from him as he looked behind him to see Itachi this time with Kisame, Kisame had Samhede unwrapped and it rested on Naruto's arm. If he pulled it up with shave Naruto's skin with ease. Naruto felt sweat across his body and his turned cold. Hinata was looking at the Kisame with fear in her eye's, the Itachi clone dissapeared. Hinata got up and walked over to Naruto placing a hand on his chest, Kisame looked at her and Itachi watched her with an unconcerend look then he vanished. "N-naruto-kun... I'm sorry..." She whispered, he looked at her with those bright blue eye's that resembled the sky in summer. She loved those eye's she felt she could look at them forever he smiled slightly Kisame raised the sword slightly Naruto winced as his skin was ripped from the strange teeth like formation. He leaned forward, "You did great, I couldn't of done better..." He whispered into her ear. She blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck holding her head close to his. "Naruto-kun... I wanted to tell you this for a long time now..." he winced slightly as Kisame continued to tear the skin off his body. "Y-yeah ngh! what?" he whispered, "I love you..." She whispered into his ear. To Naruto everything stopped, he couldn't feel anything except Hinata's warmth, her arms, her breath, nothing mattered to him anymore. _"But I still love Sakura,"_ He thought _"Or do I?"_ he hadn't noticed until recently that he was attached to her as well. He was attached but as a friend, but there had been times when he felt more than that. He realized now that maybe those time he had felt affection to her.

Sakura looked Hinata and saw Naruto blush, she guessed that Hinata had told Naruto she looked at Kisame who was smirking now. "Hey Fish-face!" He turned looking annoyed to look at her. She pulled the kunai in her leg wincing then held it up and threw it at him. He caught it looking annoyed, he pulled the sword away from Naruto causing him to yell in pain. Kisame grinned when Naruto yelled Hinata removed the kunai's from Naruto's body and he fell to the ground not quite getting the feeling in his body yet. Hinata kneeled next to him and got him to a sitting position. Sakura walked toward the shark-man and raised her fist, she still had enough chakra to heal herself and Hinata. She threw a punch and hit Kisame in the face, he was thrown back and flew past the Hyuga and the blonde and slammed into the wall. She smiled and went to Hinata and looked at her shoulder, she activated her chakra and healed hinata's shoulder. Other than that Hinata was fine, Sakura then healed her stomach , leg, and arm wounds. She had barely in chakra left now, she walked over to Naruto and healed the torn skin on his arms, seeing the skin like that reminded her of the time he went into the four-tailed Kyubi state. He was dangerous and sad and afraid of what he could and that he might hurt her.

Itachi reappeared and grabbed Naruto and Sakura by the neck, Kisame had gotten out of the hole and had seized Hinata. "Time for you to go back to your quarters..." Itachi said and carried them to where they were being held. He threw them against the wall and Kisame had thrown Hinata particually hard against the wall as well leaving a slight dent in it. Naruto crawled over to Hinata his hand now healed, he grabbed her arm and helped her to a sitting position. She looked at him, "Naruto-kun?" "Yes, Hinata-chan?" "W-will w-we ever go home?" He looked at her. Sakura said "Of course we will! Right Naruto!?" he didn't answer then smiled and nodded "Yeah we will!" He said.

* * *

Ugh... that took long I hope that you peeps like it and if you don't know what the characters look like then go to and look up naruto then go to the characters click their names and scroll down to when it say's part II and you should see them. Review!!! I am watchin you like a eagle. so beware!!! 


	6. Cherry blossom, sunny place, whirlpool

All right I'm getting reviews... Some... and they're to my taste here's my replies in case they ever visit again.

**To warprince2000: **I'm currently working on chapter 7 even as you read this... I expect to have it tommorow or later today, check daily.

**To Jak4:** Thanks a bunch, and same as warprince2000 check daily I'm gonna be updating this story quite a bit.

**to chm01: **Have you read my current chapter? They're much longer now and should give you a bit of a spin.

Oh yes I'm gonna change some things, like speech index and here's the new index.  
Talking "hmmm"  
Thinking '_hmm'  
_Kyubi **"Hmm"  
**Kyubi Thinking '**_Hmm'  
_**Jutsu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Now in this chapter I'm gonna draw away from Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata for a while and in the next chapter I'm gonna go back (maybe...) to them and continue the story and it's gonna have a pothole in it and a surprise.  
On with the story NOW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
A cherry blossom, A sunny place, and A whirlpool**

**Konoha**

A man with long, spikey, white hair was currently ogling some girls, _'Oooh hoo hoo hoo hoo! Those are some fine products for my reasearch, yes! Konoha always has the best! But first! My favorite student!' _The white-haired man was looking for his favorite student. He looked to right and noticed a silver-haired main, with hair standing up diagonally, reading a book saying "Icha Icha Make-Out!" The white haired man held up a fist trimuphantly, _'Ah! Fame is such a hard thing to come by!' _he thought. The silver haired man looked up "Jiraiya... How are you...?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Fine, and yourself Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed then shook his head "I suppose your here for Naruto?" Jiraiya nodded Kakashi snapped the book shut. "He's been captured..." "Captured?" Jiraiya looked serious now "By who?" Kakashi paused looking at Jiraiya with his visible eye, "Akatsuki..." Jiraiya's face held steady as it always did. "When?" was all he asked "Yesterday..." Jiraiya nodded and looked toward Hokage tower. "Does she know?" "Yes... she sent Shikimaru, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, and Shino out to investigate. They returned with quite a bit of info." Kakashi said looking at Jiraiya with coolness. Jiraiya nodded and jumped into the air.

Tsunade was currently looking at a picture on her desk it showed a picture of her with Naruto in the hospital. He was giving his big, goofy grin, and she was smiling, she sighed and looked down as she remembered the talk she had with the Nara.

_FLASHBACK!!!_

After he had given out his report, the other's turned to leave but he stayed. Tsunade looked at Shikimaru with a raised eyebrow and briged her fingers together. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" "When we had finished checking the area Neji had used the Byakugan to look around and he noticed something... familiar." Tsunade narrowed her eye's slightly, "What?" Shikimaru paused slightly scratching the back of his head. "He said the area was filled with the same chakra that he had encountered when he had fought Naruto in the Chunin Exams 3 years ago."

Tsunade stared at him, "What are you getting at?" the Nara stopped rubbing his head and looked at her with a serious look in his eye's. "Tell me about the red chakra, Naruto, who it was that captured him, and I'll leave and pretend nothing has happened." She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow she then leaned back and rubbed her head. "Damn! Why do I have to be the one to do this?" She exclaimed.

Shikimaru eye'd her _'how troublesome I shouldn't of asked...'_ She looked at the Nara. "You should have a seat... This will take a while to explain," He looked around and found a chair in the corner (How did it get there?) and pulled it up and sat in it. "What do you want to know first?" She said closing her eye's and leaning back.

_FLASHBACK CUT!!!_

Tsunade was still looking at the desk, she then said "Jiraiya, if you wanted to come in all you had to do was knock." Jiraiya appeared hangning comically outside the window, "Ah, but I with that fiery temper of yours it is always better to be safe than sorry, no?" He said. She closed her eye's and raised her head so it appeared that she was looking at the door. "Your here because of Naruto?" He walked in through the window and his face became serious, "Yes..." he pulled the chair from the corner and sat down and glared at her.

She glared back at him, then she sighed, "I suppose you heard now that Naruto isn't here?" He nodded "Kakashi told me..." she sighed "I suppose we should of expected it." She said. Jiraiya nodded crossing his arms and closing his eye's "What happened?" she leaned back and began to explain.

Jiraiya shook his head when she had finished "Fool, but that's Naruto always finding a way to cheer someone up or get everybody together." He smiled slightly, she looked at him "Do you have any possible idea where Akatsuki might be?" He shook his head again. "I've been trying to track them, however the problem is they keep moving and it doesn't seem like they have a base of operations that is settled." She frowned "That is a problem..." He nodded and stood up. "I need to see if I can find they're present location..." She stood up as well "If your going to do that you should take someone with you!" she said sternly he looked at her. "Naruto's friend's and Kakashi and Iruka... And if you can the Kazekage" She nodded. "Tommorow, at the border... the time doesn't matter." She nodded again and he walked out of her window and vanished. As she loked at the place where he had left she dimmly thought _'Now is the season for the cherry blossom to bloom'_

**Orochimaru's Castle**

Sasuke was sitting in a medative state emptying his mind of all thought. A figure appeared from the shadows, Sasuke sensed him but did not move from his trance. "Sasuke-kun," The slightly female tone in the voice told him that it was Orochimaru. "What do you want?" He spat, "I think you should know that Kyubi boy has been removed by Akatasuki..." Sasuke opened his eye's at this and shifted slightly. He knew about Akatsuki that was the organization that his brother had joined. "He's dead?" "No, taken prisoner but he will be dead I suspect in a year." Sasuke didn't move but was confused "Why a year?" Orochimaru's snake smile was on his face. "Because they have to weaken his mind, body, spirit, and the seal in order to get out Kyubi, the seal is weaker yes but it is still strong enough to keep the kyubi in." Sasuke didn't move and closed his eye's again and went back to meditating Orochimaru chuckled wickedly to himself.

**Next day**

**Konoha borders**

Shikimaru was leaning against a tree, Ino was looking at the sun, Chouji was also looking at the sun with a bag of chips in his hand, Neji was in a tree with his eye's closed and his arms crossed. Lee was doing 2,000 pushups of a 1,896 he had completed, Kiba was petting Akamaru, TenTen was looking at Neji with a hopeful look on her face, Shino was standing in the middle of the road as mysterious as ever, Kakashi was on a branch as well reading his "Icha Icha Makeout" book, Iruka was pacing back and forth, and Gaara was leaning against a tree as well his eye's closed. Ino turned and saw a white haired man walking up to them, "Is that him?" She asked out loud, everybody turned in the direction she was looking, Kakashi snapped his book shut and jumped down "Yes, that is Jaraiya, the Frog Sannin." Shikimaru scoffed slightly _'That's him? No way!'_ he looked at Ino and Chouji and noticed they're faces were dumbstruck as well. Gaara walked out and looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at Gaara and stopped, and considered him carefully, "So you used to be the container for the Shukaku," Gaara nodded his racoon markings still present on his face. Gaara raised his hand holding it out, Jiraiya looked at him then grabbed Gaara's hand and shook it once. "Your the one who taught Naruto the Summoning technique?" Jiraiya nodded, Gaara stared at him then smiled "Thank you for teaching him and teaching me..." Jiraiya was slightly puzzled but didn't reply.

Shikimaru's mind was reeling _'This guy taught Naruto? Is that why Naruto's so strong now?'_ Shikimaru looked at Jiraiya "Your the one who taught Naruto?" Jiraiya looked at Shikimaru "I expected you to be smart, seeing as you are a Nara," Shikimaru looked irritated "Whatever, let's just get this mission over with..." Jiraiya held up a finger. "You do know that this will not be over with in a day correct?" He said, Shikimaru just looked at him, Kiba however responded "Heh, with our talents this should take a day!" He said punching his fist into his palm. Lee had gotten after completing his pushups, "Yes! Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! and Hinata-sama will all be home by the end of this day!" He said and then performing the Nice Guy Pose. Jiraiya looked at Lee in confusion however shook his head and looked at the others. "I don't doubt your talents what I am saying is that we are about to go up against some pretty powerful people for some of our own. You can leave if you want to I will have no regrets neither will Naruto he might think it's better actually since he might say that you ruined his brilliant plan to escape!" At this Kakashi, Iruka, TenTen, and Ino laughed, "True!" TenTen spoke "He couldn't come up with a plan the knuckle head." Chouji just looked at them _'That's not exactly true,'_

Neji just stared at the girls and knew they were wrong too, maybe in academics and in situations that require careful planning he wasn't Shikimaru, but in battle, life-threatning situation, or in seriousness of a mission, even Shikimaru couldn't come up with a plan like Naruto. Even though Shikimaru might be 10 steps ahead, Naruto was 1 step and another step after that often creating smokescreens and deceiving his opponents. He could pretty much beat anybody because of that and his will to keep fighting when other's would give up. That and Naruto had helped him, like Gaara, see the better in life and had changed because of him, and that was Naruto's amazing gift and power that he alone had.

Jiraiya looked at the girls, then he looked at them all person to person. "Now anybody who is willing to go on this mission step forward state your name and rank and you will help me look for our comrades," Lee was the first to step forward he saluted, "Rock Lee! Chunin!" Gaara stepped forward "Gaara, Kazekage" Kiba walked up with Akamaru, "Inuzuka Kiba! Chunnin!" Akamaru barked. Neji jumped from the tree "Hyuga Neji, Jonin," TenTen stepped forwad "TenTen! Chunin!" Ino stepped forward "Yamanka Ino! Chunin!" Kakashi stepped forward "Hatake Kakashi, Jonin," Iruka stepped forward "Umino Iruka! Chunin!" Shikimaru stepped forward, "Nara Shikimaru, Chunin," Shino was the last to step forward "Aburame Shino, Chunin," Jiraiya looked at all of them. _'Naruto, All these people are here for you...'_

Jiraiya looked at them again then he smiled "All right then let's get going!" Shikimaru looked at him, "Where to?" Jiraiya smiled then turned and pointed "The Land of Waves!" He said. They all looked in that direction and got ready for the Journey.

**Akatsuki Prison**

Today was the same as yesterday if not made worse by the fact that today that it was Deidara torturing them today. It was torture because he had little clay bugs crawling on they're skin and he would ask them questions if they got it wrong one of the bugs would explode. Naruto had the most bugs because of his healing powers and because Deidara didn't like him much anyway, his skin was nearly completely black. Sakura had a few burns on her body and Hinata was bleeding from her head and left leg. Deidara smirked, then he looked up "I think you guys should wash up, yeah, our leader said that you are our prisoners but you are also our guests yeah?" he made a few clay models in the shape of humans with holes for eye's and the humans grabbed they're prisoners and led them to a waterfall. They were thrown into the waterfall which was ice cold. Naruto shivered and took off what remained of his shirt, Sakura and Hinata just shivered. Hinata's coat was ripped and burned from the explosions and bits of her fish-net was showing, Sakura already wore very little which was reduced even more so by the explosions. Naruto's pants had been burned slightly too he looked at them and decided to rip them so they looked like shorts instead of ripped jeans.

Naruto looked at Hinata then at Sakura, Sakura said to break the silence "Even though it's cold it should help heal our wounds." Naruto nodded grimly, he looked at Hinata "Hinata you should get rid of that coat you'll get cold, and it'll soak making you colder when we get out!" She blushed severly when he said this and wiggled slightly. Naruto looked at her with his fox eye's (this is when his eye's looks like lines) then he remembered her sudden confession. He walked over to her slightly hampered by the water and came up to her. She looked up at him into his eye's, he leaned forward and hugged her, she blushed her hands against his chest feeling the beating of his heart, she put her head against his chest hearing the beat. "Hinata-chan... I'll protect you, and..." he swallowed a lump in his throat. He had been thinking about it ever since she had told him and realized one thing and one thing only.

Sakura watched Naruto her heart beating faster and she blushed lightly, _'Why? why do I feel this way?'_ she didn't understand. She wondered about what Yamato was about to say before Naruto had woken up. _'Did he mean?'_ She pushed it out her mind for now and as she heard him say. "Hinata-chan, I love you..." Hinata had pulled back from Naruto slightly and she looked at him with a wonder and a wanting. "R-really?" He smiled, the smile he gave when he was sincere, convinced, and determined then he leaned forward, she looked at him then closed her eye's and leaned forward as well. They're lip connected into a loving kiss, that spoke a thousand words, and sung a hundred songs, yet had only meaning. His hand was placed on cheek and he rubbed it softly.

Then when the 4 seconds seemed like an hour to them they parted, both blushing fiercly, and gazing into each other's eye's as though nothing could tear them apart. Then Naruto became sad and he looked down and rubbed his stomach, the seal appeared. "Hinata-chan I love yet I can't be with you..." he said sadly. Hinata looked at him with confusion then looked at his stomach and at the seal. "Naruto-kun, is this?" he nodded "The seal for Kyubi and the reason why I am the Outcast of Konoha" Hinata's eye's widened.

This seal was the reason why Naruto, her precious, dear Naruto, was hated. _'No not the seal, what the seal is containing'_ she corrected herself. She then wrapped her arms around him feeling all the loneliness, the want, and the pain he had suffered for 15 years. He looked at her shocked, "but Hinata-ch-!" "I love because of who you are not because of what people thought I didn't hate you then, and I don't hate you now! I love you I want to spend my life with you! To have children with you, and stand next to you everyday!" she said crying. Sakura was looking at them with a sad look in her eye's as she thought of Sasuke, she had liked him because he was popular, a Uchiha, smart, and strong, but not because of who he was. She looked down a blank look in her eye, Hinata put a hand on his cheek and stroked with her thumb the whisker marks on his cheeks. He closed his eye's and sighed as though it was relaxing, he then picked her up and climbed on top the water and walked to where it was shallow. He then laid back and Hinata turned over to look at him, they bent forward for another kiss. Sakura was staring into the water when she noticed 5 shark shaped pieces of water zooming towards them.

* * *

All righty!

This chapter is done and I am working on Chapter 7 it's gonna be put on tommorow I would do it today but it's late.

Next time! Naruto and Hinata have confessed will they're love go further XXX LEMON XXX!? And are they being attacked? Jiraiya's team head for the Land of Waves but for what? Next time on Naruto: Tortured love! Love's power! Water's Bite!


	7. Love's power! Water's Bite!

All right here's chapter 7, Now I am happy and pleased to say that I have 1722 hits! Hurray! Pops fireworks Oh yeah one more thing I said I might put lemons in this chapter I didn't say was going to that's in the next chapter for sure...

Naruto: twitches eye brow Can we get this story going? And who's attacking me and Hinata-chan!

Hinata: glows red and faints

Naruto: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Sakura: Looks at him with a you-are-so-stupid-look

Oh yes and I'm using last chapters speech index.

That's it take this! RASENGAN!!! Blows them all away  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 7  
Love's power! Water's Bite!**

Naruto looked at Sakura then he looked at the water and noticed the sharks. He quickly picked up Hinata jumped into the air, Sakura jumping as well. The sharks all hit the rocks where they were and exploded, causing rock shards to fly every wher. Naruto made a hand sign as Sakura grabbed his leg. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" 7 clones appearead Each of them with a Hinata and a Sakura clutching to them. They all landed in different directions, some landing on the rock on to slide off and land on the water, other's landing on the water.

Naruto's eye's darted left and right and the clones were looking around. Then they all leapt till they made a circle then they set down Hinata and Sakura into the center of the circle. "Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. Get back, I don't want to hurt you..." Sakura looked then she reached out and grabbed one of the Naruto's. He turned to her and the other's did as well looking at the jumble that was Hinata and Sakura clones. "Naruto please don't... You don't have to, right?" He looked at her and turned back toward the water. "How touching... You know it's a shame I guess that I have to RIP you limb from limb..." Naruto knew who it was that spoke. "Kisame! Come out you fish-faced bastard! Then maybe we could have some lunch! YOU!" Naruto growled as all of the Naruto's changed into their post-transformation state. All they're whisker marks grew thicker and longer, their teeth and fingers sharpened, their eye's became blood red and slitted.

Kisame walked out of the shadows he looked at them, "You do know that I have the advantage right?" Naruto just smirked "I nearly beat Sasuke last time and that was over a body of water too!" The Naruto's shouted. Kisame then smirked as he remembered what Zetsu had told them about the battle. Naruto had used the Kyubi's speed and power and the water to become a human missle of great devastation. The water in the cave was nowhere near as deep as in the Valley of the End or open, but that boy could do some serious damage if he didn't use his abilities to the fullest. The Naruto's all crouched to a feral animal position smiliar to Kiba's as Naruto and Kisame glared at each other.

**Land of Waves**

Jiraiya and his team walked into the land of waves Kakashi sighed, "Being here brings back memories." He said sadly the other's looked at him, Kakashi looked over in a direction and nodded his head. "See that bridge?" they turned to see a enormous bridge that bordered between a large chasm. "Yeah, what about it?" Neji said "That is the Great Naruto Bridge" Ino said. "Naruto..." Gaara said, _'He's known everywhere... Uzumaki Naruto, he's... different'_ Gaara knew this but somehow it comforted him to know that Naruto could affect so many from a long time ago. The land of waves was much different last time, it had grown larger and spreaded throughout the country it was still poor, but it could still prosper.

They walked into the city that had grown from the village, Neji looked around, he saw that all the people there had a look of determination. He saw that a few of them had scars and cuts and bruises, and they didn't seem to mind, however the thing that really got his attention was the fact that they all seemed happy with they're lives. _'Naruto did this? He really is incredible but I already know that...'_ Neji smiled to himself as he remembered what Naruto told him.

_FLASH BACK!!!_

Neji was looking at the sun into the sky, so blue, _'I lost?'_ Naruto walked up to him and looked down at Neji who stared into the eye's that were as blue as the sky. "So, you used your favorite move at the last second huh? Then got me..." Naruto looked at him then he opened his mouth and said, "I didn't pass the exam the first time because of one particular part. Because it was the move I sucked at and hated the most." Neji just looked at him, so did everybody, all their eye's were on the blonde and the Hyuga. "Do you know what that move was?" Neji didn't answer, "The cloning exercise," Neji looked astonished. He then looked back up into the sky as Naruto walked away from Neji. The stadium was silent then everybody rose up and cheered for Naruto.

_FLASH BACK END!!!_

Neji thought about how much he had changed since then, and he was now even more thankful of Naruto then ever. He would definitely make sure to thank Naruto when they rescued him. He noticed that some of the people seemed slightly out of place. Everyone else was looking at the place, Gaara finally spoke up "You said that the bridge was named after Naruto? Why?" Kakashi looked at Naruto "I thought that was obvious," he paused as Gaara continued to stare at him. He then sighed, "It's like this, this place happens to be the very first mission Team 7 ever took." They all looked at him with a questioning look on they're face. "Yes, this is the place where they completed their first mission the main reason and pusher to the completetion was Naruto..." Ino looked shocked, "No, it was Saske-kun that did it right?" Kakashi looked at her. "If that's true then why isn't the bridge called the 'Great Sasuke Bridge?' well?" She paused she then looked ashamed, _'It's true it not named after Sasuke, but... I guess Naruto isn't a loser like I thought...'_ Shikimaru looked at her then looked at the ground.

"How troublesome... Hey Jiraiya, or as Naruto calls you Ero-Sennin..." when the word Ero-Sennin was spoken everybody froze. Jiraiya turned to Shikimaru with a exaggerated angry expression on his face "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!!!" He yelled with a giant face. Shikimaru had put his fingers in his ears and was currently rubbing them, "Geeze, your loud like Naruto... Are you sure your the Lengedary Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looked annoyed, "Last time I checked, Anyway go reserve some rooms for us, and stay in a hotel..." He began to walk off, "Where are you going?" Lee asked, "To investigate but where I'm going children aren't allowed." _'He think's we're children?'_ Iruka and Kakshi thought. Jiraiya continued walking off, "Well there he goes, how annoying," "What do we do?" "We do what he said," they agreed and found a hotel.

**Akatsuki Waterfall**

The Naruto's stared at Kisame who made a few seals and 5 Kisame clones rose from the water, they all looked at each other then the Naruto's punched the air sending a blast of chakra that made the water ripple. The blast caused Kisame to brace him self 3 of the Naruto's ran forward two of them jumping in the air and corkscrewing in the air similar to Kiba's Gatsuga however with greater force. It ripped through two of the clones, and they landed turning quickly to attack the remaining three while the other charged as well. The first Kisame smirked then he jumped into the air and threw Sameheda at one of the Naruto's who dodged it with ease and jumped in the air forming a ball of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!" It yelled and slammed the ball into the Kisame in the air. The other Naruto jumped at the other Kisame's and they began to exchange a round of kicks and punches. Eventually the Naruto's got a claw through them and they both turned into water.

"NANI?" They spun around on the spot then all of a sudden a Hinata went under, a poof confirmed it was a clone. "UNDER!" All the Naruto's dove into the water leaving Sakura and Hinata alone with their clones. They were all looking around and they seperated slightly, then at that minute 6 of them were pulled under, each one poofed out. There were only 7 clones left, 3 Hinata's, 4 Sakura's they all gathered close. "Hinata! Use your Byakugan!" Hinata looked at her "Hai!" She made a hand sign "Byakugan!" Her eye's had veins popping as she looked at water.

All she could see were several blurs moving in and out of each other trying to knock eachother out of the water. Then there was a large explosion, Naruto was blasted out of the water and smashed into the ceiling. His eye's were blank and he fell down to the water the Sakura and Hinata clones vanished. Sakura ran to catch Naruto however a blue skinned hand reached up and grabbed her foot. "Ah! Naruto-kun! Help!!!"

Naruto was fading he thought he heard Sakura say 'Naruto-kun' **"She did say that boy"** _'kyubi?'_ **"Who else?" **The demon snarled.

_'But there's nothing I can do...'_ he closed his eye's then they opened again, _'No! I swore I would never give up! Never Run away! I promised that I would protect them! and I-I-I!' _"I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD!!!" He yelled as he dived again this time a red aura surronding him in the shape of a fox.

Sakura was struggling for air and to get out of Kisame's grip, _'Naruto, help me! Naruto... kun... please...' _she lost conciousness at that last thought. A blast of red chakra grabbed her and Kisame's grip was broken. Kisame was looking at Naruto with surprise, _'What the hell!?'_ A red fist of chakra collided with his face then the fist opened and grabbed him pulling him up.

Naruto exploded out of the water like a cannon causing the area to shake and a few stalagtites to fall from the ceiling, Hinata was dodging the rocks and when she saw Naruto explode out of the water it was beautiful. He looked like a mystical creature of legend who saved the innocent and destroyed the wicked the fox aura seemed to make him shine. He threw Sakura to Hinata while he pulled up Kisame "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Kisame exploded out of the water Naruto's fist came to meet him with a powerful crunch! Kisame was sent back into the water causing it to drop down then rise to the top of the ceiling. Naruto breathed heavily then he felt fatigue hit him and he fell back into the water.

Hinata had gotten water out of Sakura and was heading toward Naruto to make sure he didn't drown. Sakura had woken up and gotten out of Hinata's hold and was looking at Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she grabbed his neck and pulled him up, Sakura grabbed his torso and together they went to a shallow area. They rested his head against a wall, Sakura looked at Naruto with a teary look in her eye. "Naruto-kun?" she asked, putting a hand on his chest, his heart was beating but slowly. "No!" She looked at him and she activated her chakra to apply to him to make his heart beat. "Hinata-san, help me please! Naruto-kun is going to die!" Hinata's eye's widenend she filled chakra in her hands to use Jyuken to help his heart beat. They put their hands on his breast and pushed at the same time pushing their chakra into his. The beating got slower, "Naruto-kun please!" Hinata was about to cry now, they did it again, no response, again, and again. Sakura was crying now tears streaming down her face.

Hinata was crying as well they tried one last time, nothing, his heart beating slower and slower. Hinata shook her head and grabbed Naruto and held him close to her. Sakura put a hand in his blonde hair stroking it then, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. "Please Naruto-kun," "Naruto-kun," "I love you" they both said, they're hearts suffering. Then Sakura felt something, a beat, but a strong one followed by another, then it repeated. A strong, steady flow, Naruto was stable, he was going to live!

"Hinata-san!" Hinata looked at Sakura her eye's full of tears, "Naruto-kun is gonna live!" Hinata looked at her, then she brightened, "R-Really, Sakura-san!"Sakura nodded. Hinata's eye's filled with tears, however these were tears of joy. Both girls gave Naruto a squeeze and he let out a slight groan. "H-Hey t-that hurts," he said then he opened an eye. "Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" They looked up when he said their name and smiled. He smiled at them, he leaned towards Hinata and gave her a kiss on her nose which made he blush. He leaned forward to hug Sakura, _'Sakura you have to decide now... Naruto or Sasuke?' _The battle raged in her then she took the dive that would make a difference...

CLIFFHANGER!!!  
Man I'M SO EVIL!!!

REVIEW Or else I'll steal your soul! Devil glare

Next time! On Naruto! Jiraiya has gone to find information or is this bs? Who does Sakura want, Naruto, the kind blonde who has been there for her despite his condition? Or Sasuke, the cool, strong, and troubled boy? Find out! LEMONS!!!


	8. The pervert is revealed!

Here it is Chapter 8 of Naruto! The first Lemon chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just own this very good story, and semi-popular story ,

Speech index:

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...'  
_**Kyubi "BRATS!"  
_Kyubi thinking 'I'll destroy Konoha!'  
_**Jutsu: Meat tank!

All right last time on Naruto, Naruto had battled with the Shark-man freak, known as Kisame, whether he won or not will be revealed here, and Jiraiya has gone off to find information on Akatasuki. Will he do what he say's or will he deviate?

**Chapter 8  
****The pervert revealed! Sakura's Confession!**

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Naruto, Hinata gave a gasp as her eye's widended to the size of plates, and she blushed furocisly. _'Sakura-san...!? Naruto...! Kiss...!?'_ Hinata didn't know what to do. Naruto looked shocked beyond beliefe as Sakura kissed him her hand on his cheek. He relaxed, he felt her tongue in his mouth, brushing his teeth, his teeth parted allowing her to tongue to enter, her tongue caressessed his tongue gently. He responded by wrapping his tongue around her's and the tongue's wrestled each other. Then her tongue retreated and his did as they pulled away, Sakura was blushing. She put two finger's on her lips and rubbed them back and forth, "Your a good kisser Naruto-kun..." Hinata's face flushed, _'Naruto-kun! Good kisser!?'_ Hinata felt something in her chest.

"Naruto-kun you love me right?" He nodded, "Sakura-san you love Sasuke-san, correct?" Sakura shook her head slowly. "I-I thought I did, but I was only deluding myself, the things I felt toward Sasuke were for someone else... I realize now that it wasn't Sasuke I loved. It was Naruto-kun," Hinata's face turned red and she looked angry now. "B-But, N-Narut-kun can only love one of us!" Naruto was now looking back and forth between Hinata and Sakura. "Nande! I can't choose!" Sakura then grabbed his arm, "You have to choose, who do you want? Me or Hinata!" "Yes, Naruto-kun! You must choose!" Naruto looked back and forth at them then looked at the water fall. He closed his eye's and crossed his arms.

_'What should I do? I can't choose who I love! I love them both! Hinata-chan because even though she timid and shy, she is cute has a nice figure, and is very kind. Sakura-chan is stronger and willing to take risks and she's helped me alot, but she's got that temper of hers. What to do' _He was suddenly standing in front of a cage. _'Go away! I have no time for you!' _A pair of red slitted eye's apperaed followed by a feral mouth, **"Then you will MAKE time!!!"** The kyubi roared. Naruto just looked at the giant, _'What the hell do you want, stupid fox?' _The nine tails ignored the comment **"I'll give you a solution boy, since your so thick! Take both of them!"** Naruto looked at the fox with annoyance, _'I want to but they want me to take one of them!'_ **"Just tell them you want both of them and if they don't accept you won't even look at them or breathe their names, the next time you get tortured!"** Naruto shivered at the thought of more torture. _'fine you win, stupid fox!' _the Kyubi's smile seemed even larger than before as Naruto vanished.

Naruto opened his eye's then he raised his arms, making both girls let go. They looked at him, a bead of sweat ran down his face, onto his chin, and into the water. He wrapped both arms around them, "I choose both of you, I don't want no objections because my life is incomplete without you both. I want to be able to live my short life in peace I might not grow old, but I want to spend what time I have with the one's I love and that's you two." he said he pulled them closer to him so they're faces were inches away from eachother. The girls looked at eachother then they bothed raised they're heads, to look into his face and his eye's that told loneliness, sadness, regret, and despair.

They just wrapped their arms around him. He smiled and leaned forward kissing both of them on the forhead. Sakura then moved one her arms back and rubbed his stomach where the seal was. He closed his eye's and shuddred slightly, it tickled him when her hand moved across it. Her gloves were destroyed by Deidara, her fingers rubbed across his stomach feeling the powerful abs that were under neath the skin. Hinata took that chance to put her hand on Naruto's cheek to turn his head to her, he looked into her ivory white eye's. He raised his hand from her waist and stroked her hair, she closed her eye's. It felt good, Naruto brushing her hair, his strong hand in her hair only made her want to do more things with him.

Naruto was enjoying himself, he had the two he loved with him, and he would live the rest of his day's with no regret. Then he felt a hand near his nether regions, Naruto looked and was surprised to see that Hinata's hand was resting on his leg and was moving slowy toward's his entrapped member. "Hinata-ch-" he was cut off by Sakura pulling down his pants with one hand while she still moved her other hand on his chest and up to his face. She grabbed his chin, "Naruto-kun relax..." she leaned close and kissed him. Sakura slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers and the sex entrapped in there. Hinata blushed slightly, Naruto looked at her then he grinned evilly. "Hey, if I have to take off my clothes...!" He said reaching forward toward Hinata and grabbing her coat, he pulled it, forcing her to raise her arms so he could pull it off.

He stared at her when he did this, Sakura stopped to look at her too, Hinata was beautiful and had developed beautifully. She had large breasts sort of like Tsunade but nowhere near as big, her stomach was flat. Naruto reached out a hand and rubbed her stomach she blushed, her skin was smooth and her stomach was even smoother. He removed the fishnet that she was wearing, he then leaned forward and kissed her stomach softly causing her to give a silent moan, he looked up at her. He then grabbed her pants and pulled that down too, revealing her panties. She blushed, as he looked at the black panties, he stuck out his tongue and brushed her panties with the tip of it. Hinata gasped, Sakura had gotten up and walked to Hinata, looked her in the eye then leaned forward to kiss her.

Hinata's eye's widened again but then she relaxed, she let out an occasional moan as Naruto teased her sex. He then grabbed her panties and pulled that down to reveal the sex in front of her. He reached out a hand and fingered her clitoris, she broke away from Sakura, "A-Ahh!" escaped her mouth her breathing became heavier.

Her mind was dulling slightly, she felt weak and swayed to the side Naruto stopped and stood up and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him her breath heavy. His breath was heavy as well, and his mind felt funny as well, "Hinata-chan..." "Naruto-kun... I... want you... inside..." Naruto looked at her his eye's slightly glazed, Sakura's hand was between her legs, stroking herself. _'No fair, she get's to have sex with him!'_ she bit her lip, Naruto grabbed Hinata's buttocks and he lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. The tip of Naruto's member touched her sex, he looked at her, she nodded. He pulled her closer to him pushing himself into her, she quivered then gave a squeal and a look of pain shot across her face. Naruto stopped, "I'm sorry I hurt you, this is..." She just looked at him and pulled herself closer and kissed him, silencing him.

She broke the kiss, smiling at him "I'm fine Naruto-kun..." she moved her hips slightly he felt himself go deeper and the walls inside her gripping him. He pulled back slightly then thrusted back in slowly, then he repeated rhythmically. He eventually kept going, Hinata telling him that she loved him and eventually they both exploded. Naruto into her her onto Naruto and into the water. They just looked at each other they're breaths heavy and slightly labored. Then Naruto fell down into the water Hinata fell with him she was on top of him, and she had unwrapped her legs. She looked him in the eye a silly smile on her face, she nuzzled his chest and rested it there closing her eye's. Naruto just smiled then he heard a 'Ahem' he looked up to see Sakura standing over him with a looke on her face. "When will I have a turn?" She whined, he was exhausted and he waved dismissively, he then looked at Hinata and moved her slightly so he was out of her womanhood. He then closed his eye's to relax.

"All right I'll let you off for today... Next time! It's my turn!" She said smiling at him. He nodded slightly and then he closed his eye's falling asleep. Sakura looked at him, then she grabbed Hinata and layed her on his right side, and grabbing Hinata's clothes, laying them next to her. She layed next to Naruto as well wrapping her arms around him, she looked at his face, so peaceful, innocent, and yet, so afraid, and tormented. He had many wounds and he did not show them very easily, but when he was asleep you could see them as clear as day. She then wondered, as her eye's became heavy, if he had more wounds? Sleep was her only reply.

Kisame rose out of the water, and looked at it, it was red from his blood, _'what was that power? It wasn't the kyubi it was something else...'_ Kisame looked at the three of them at the cave wall, the blonde and the hyuga were naked, and sleeping peacefully, the pink haired girl was as well. He smirked, _'A bit young, but hey! Who the fuck can complain, Not me!'_ He smirked and walked up the water fall and into the cave.

* * *

Jiraiya was currently enjoying himself tremendously. He had two young girls in each arm who were pawing over him and he was chuckling. "My, my you flatter me! The Great Jiraiya isn't so zealous!" He said, but the girl in his right arm just said "Oh you are so modest!" she said. He laughed then he looked at them both and said in a low voice "Hmm, with the customers you get I'm sure you've heard a few rumours, eh?" The girl in his left arm looked at him, "Maybe, but I can't remember exactly," Jiraiya just smiled he pulled a bag of coins out, the girls looked at it their eye's sparkling. "Have you heard of an organization called Akatsuki?" He asked them, they looked puzzled for a bit, then the one on the right said, "I don't know much but what I do know is that they have agent's every who are working for them, but the thing is they are very hard to find. I think there was a customer who came here 4 day's earlier, he got drunk and he said something about his bosses catching a some brats from Konoha." Jiraiya looked at the one who had spoken "Do you know where he might live?" the girl shook her head "But I can tell you what he looked like, he had white hair, but he was young, and a scar on his neck and fore head." Jiraiya nodded and passed the bag to her. He then got up and said "Ah, how refreshing! I must be off!" He said and he walked out of the club. The two girls then began to fight over the bag of coins.

* * *

Jiraiya was walking toward the hotel, "Tch! Just what we needed a pervert!" a lazy voice said behind him. Jiraiya turned silently to face Shikimaru, he just looked at Shikimaru then walked into the hotel. "Man, this guy is more troublesome than Temari..." the Nara spoke and walked in. 

Jiraiya had walked upstairs only to find Ino, TenTen, and Iruka glaring at him. "What do you want?" he said simply, Iruka lost it then "You, you, DAMN PERVERT!" He said jabbing his finger toward Jiraiya. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF INFORMATION SEEKING IS THAT?" "Mine" Ino then spoke up. "THAT'S NOT SEEKING FOR INFORMATION THAT'S JUST BEING A LECH!" TenTen raised her fist "NO WONDER NARUTO CALLS YOU 'ERO-SENNIN'!" Jiraiya then looked at TenTen, then they all shrunk back in fear, there was a look of murder on his face and a vein was throbbing on his temple. "Do you want to save your friends?" his voice was deadly calm, the type of calm where it made yelling seem better. They all nodded, Iruka gulped, "Then shut up, if I want criticism, I'll go to Tsunade or Naruto and ask for it..." They just stood there Jiraiya then opened the door to his room, and before he went in he looked at them. "Tommorow we leave..." he said and went in closing the door.

Shikimaru watched everthing happen, he had to admit, when you angered a Sannin, no matter which one it was, you had to fear them. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed and looked at Chouji who was now eating a Naruto Ramen. "Heh, is there a significant reason?" he asked, Chouji, just said in between slurps "For 'Slurp' Naruto 'Slurp' kind of obvious 'Slurp' even for A Nara," he said.

Shikimaru just looked at Chouji then layed down on his bed, it was getting darker, and he knew that if he caught sleep now he would be able to think better. He closed his eye's and drifted off.

**Konoha-Hokages Office**

There was a knock on the door of Tsunades office, she didn't look up from her paperwork, "Enter," the door opened and Hiashi Hyuga entered. "Hokage-sama, I have something I feel I should tell you..." Tsunade looked at him, "What?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long, I had writers block, that and I was trying to get my second story up, I'm gonna make a third one however it's going to be interesting, and it will still be set in the world of Naruto. I'm eventually going to deviate into the gaming world, since games are my more major theme...**

**Next chapter: Naruto's torture pushes him to the limit and the Kyubi realizes that he must work with more than ever Naruto if they are to survive. In Konoha what is it that Hiashi wishes to tell Tsunade? Why now? In the Land of Waves, Ino, TenTen, Iruka, and Neji search for the mysterious agent of Akatsuki, but danger lurks when you tangle with Akatsuki! Chapter 9 Darkness and Illusion! REVIEW!!! And get more people to read this!!! Oh yes, this my first lemon ever! So review on that and give pointers if you have any remember! There's a Naru/Saku lemon in future!**


	9. Illusion and Darkness

Here it is Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I will not say this again so don't look for this.**

Speech index:

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...'  
_**Kyubi "Worms!!!"  
_Kyubi thinking 'I'm not really evil just insane!'_**

I'm so sorry for this I was working on my other story, I'm gonna put that on hiatus since I screwed it up on one chapter. and I'm gonna have to change that. Anyway on with my fan fic!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Darkness and Illusion's**

Hiashi looked at the Hokage, his brow furrowed Tsunade just stared at him, "it's about my daughter, Hinata I need her returned as soon as possible, she can't be near the Uzumaki." He said. Tsunade just stared at Hiashi, "Why not?" Hiashi looked at her "That is my business" Tsunade leaned back and looked at him skeptical, "Last I remember you didn't care so much about your daughter, you have a sudden change of heart?"

This was a stab toward Hiashi, but he took the bait anyway's and decided to bait her back "This isn't about her more of what's inside her." Tsunade raissed her eyebrow's at this "What do you mean by 'inside her'?" "You know of the tailed beasts?" Tsunade nodded. "I assume you know what the seven-tailed beast was?" "The seven-tailed tigress..." "Quite, do you remember what made it special?" Tsunade leaned forward she closed her eye's and placed two finger's on her eyebrow's thinking. "Yes, it had an unusually large chakra control, so large it could control another person or being's chakra, that and it was able to see 5 minutes into the future, but it could only do that 3 times a day. Why are yo... You cannot be serious!" Hiashi just stared at her.

Tsunade cursed to herself then she realized something "Wait a minute that can't be if that was true then she would be like Naruto and she isn't! She's weaker than him, even though she defeated Sakura, so how?" Hiashi looked at her then he sighed and closed his eye's his brow still furrowed. _'Hiashi and Neji alway's look so pissed off what the hell is wrong with these people?'_ he opened his eye's and looked at her.

"I do not know exactly how long ago it was before the seven-tailed tigress came and attacked Konoha, but it was before the Nine-tailed fox came and attacked. My father told me that the Hyuga clan had sealed the monster into it's heiress, however it was sealed so none of it's energies would fuse with the heiress preventing it from contaminating the host. However this prevented the demon from dieing if the host died as well, and therefore setting it free, to prevent this we reseal it into the next heiress when they are born, however the host before dies. Hinata's mother, was the host before her, and per tradition we resealed it however she didn't die immediately, she lived for 3 years before dieing."

"So getting past the real reason why your wife died, you reasealed it into your daughter, Hinata correct? You Hyuga's are bastards you know that?" Hiashi did not respond. _'Is he worried that the seven-tailed and the nine-tails might be aware of each other's energy? or that Naruto will somehow change Hinata's seal?'_ "Humor me, why are you worried about the tigress?" Hiashi looked at her, his voice became grave. "If she is close to the Uzumaki boy then the seal will weaken increasing the chance of it escaping," "How do you know it will weaken?" Hiashi just stared at her. "She loves him, and they say there's a story about love. I wonder if you know it?"

Tsunade leaned back, "I belive you mean the one with the foxy, smooth talking gentleman, who's hair was red like dried blood, and the woman who was fair but strong, with skin as white as snow, and eye's also as white as snow. What about it?" "You could say that it represent's those two demons..." Tsunade just nodded "I wonder what would happen if even one of them becomes aware of the other, say the Kyubi since it is in the boy and seems to use the boy freely."

Tsunade was now angry, "The Kyubi is not using Naruto in anyway shape or form! You know that too bastard!" Hiashi voice became stern, "And you are so sure?" "OF COURSE I AM!" she shouted. He looked at her then he turned, "I expect my daughter to be back within a week if not, then I will intervene." He said, and with that sentence left. She sighed, then she stood up and walked to the window, she looked at the Hokage cliff she looked at each one, the First, the Second, the Third, and the Fourth. She looked at the Fourth, "Well Arashi, your son is gonna have a busy time." She said then she walked to a pile of scrolls, she looked at the scroll on top of the file, then she grabbed it and looked at it. It said, "The will of Uzumaki, and the Bloodline Rasen"

* * *

Hinata was enjoying a dream with her beloved Naruto, in the dream she had told him that loved him, he loved her, then they had sex and it was bliss. But it was a dream, that was all, she rubbed her head deeper into the warm... strong... mass? She opened her eye's, she only saw black. Then she raised her head and saw Naruto's chest, then his face. She realized that he had nothing on except a pair of pant's. She blushed then she remembered what had happened before she went to sleep, her face was crimson she was embarassed about what had happened but at the same time she was overjoyed. 

She had done 'it' and with the one she loved as well, she remembered faintly that Naruto had also came inside her, at this she wondered if she would get pregnant. She tried to remember her chart, she would check it once a month, she remembered that she had checked it before a few weeks before she left on the picnic. If she remembered correctly she was fertile this month, so it was possible for her to become pregnant. She was worried what would happen if she did but she was eager as well, it was possible that she could carry Naruto's children.

She looked at Naruto, he was asleep, she then looked at herself and turned red. She wasn't wearing anything! She hurridly looked around for her clothes and saw them lying next to her. She hurridly put them on, however her jacket was mysteriously missing. She sighed, then she looked for Sakura, when she found her she twitched. Sakura was lying next to Naruto her arm across his chest. Hinata looked at Sakura, her eyebrows twitching _'Naruto-kun with... must kill... Sakura...'_ She glared at Sakura then she raised up two fingers. She struck quickly, with nothing to stop her.

Then something grabbed her hand, she looked at her hand, it was a person's hand. She looked around, she saw a boy, squatting in front of Naruto holding Naruto's pants. The boy had a cigarette in his mouth, wore a green vest that had a white tiger on the back. He wore blue pants that had a black turtle on the sides. She also noticed a tattoo on the boy's arm, it was a pheonix. The boy was looking at her, his eye's were red and she noticed that his pupil was split in half, and had cross in the middle. His hair was spiked however it spiked downward in the front and upward in the back, it was colored brown but she noticed that some of the tips of his hair was black, blue, white, and red.

"Hey... Won't he-" gestures to Naruto "-get mad if you try to nail her?" He asked her looking at her questioningly. He looked lazy, Hinata just stared at him and she wrenched her hand back. He just stared at her, then he dropped his arm and scratched his head. "Excuse me b-but how old are you?" "Ehh?" "How old are you?" The boy looked shocked then he looked at the wall scratching his head. "Uh... last I checked 13..." He said, "Then you shouldn't have that!" she said jabbing her finger at the boy. He looked puzzled then looked at the cigarette. He pulled it out then blew a puff of smoke that shaped itself into a heart. "And you shouldn't of had sex... but I'm not complaining..." he said putting the cigarette back in his mouth. She blushed when he said this, "What...? Don't tell me your regretting this already..." He spoke with a drawl in his voice that reminded her of Shikimaru.

"N-No! I enjoyed it wi-!" She put a hand to her mouth, the boy smiled slowly that made him look eerie, "Seeeee? I knew it!" he laughed. His drawl, his smile, and his laugh made this boy an oddity because none of them seemed to fit him. He stopped eventually then he took Naruto's pant's, pulled up Naruto's boxer's and fitted the blonde's pants back on him. He looked at Naruto, then at Sakura, then Hinata "So... your Hinata Hyuga, and that's Naruto the Kyubi wielder, and Sakura the Slug apprentince," he said pointing to each in turn. Hinata nodded but looked puzzled, "You called Naruto-kun the 'Kyubi wielder' does that mean..." she said no looking sad. The boy looked at her then he inhaled deeply blew out a puff of smoke from nose then threw the cigarette into the water.

"Yes, I know about the Kyubi and more, but more of that another time here," He pulled out scroll from on of his pockets. She took it then she noticed a blue dragon on his other arm (Not the arm that was holding her, that being his left). She looked at it then back at the boy, "What is it..." the boy didn't answer, he moved closer to her she back up slightly. "I'm not gonna hurt you I just need to see..." He reached a hand out, Hinata froze. She looked at the hand then at his eye's she noticed that they looked sad and that the cross in his pupils was splitting. He then sighed and the cross came back together. "It unfortunate that you... well they were always a bunch of bastards... I'll have to kill the one that did this..." She looked at him puzzled. "Again a story for another time, right now your lover and possible sister, have to wake up, I shall tell you everything you need to now later..." He looked at Naruto and Sakura then he pulled out another scroll and bit his index finger, he then opened the scroll and slid his finger across it. A bucket appeared and he grabbed it and moved it across the water the he he made a few hand seals and blew into the water. He looked at the water, then at Naruto he looked back at Hinata and held the bucket up, "Tell him I'm sorry." he turned the bucket upside down and put his hand to his face in a single seal. "WAIT!" But it was too late he used the body flicker technique and was gone in a swirl of water. She looked at the water then put her hands over her ears.

* * *

Shikimaru woke up when something bright hit his eye disturbing his sleep. He rose from the bed and looked at the open window, _'Morning already? Huh, such a pain...'_ he got up and yawned rubbing the back of his head, he looked at Chouji's bed to see that he was gone. _'Where could he have gone...? Aah, well I better find him...'_ he grumbled, then he got up and put on his ninja attire. He opened the door and looked around the hall, noone was there then he heard a door open. He saw Neji and Lee leaving one room. Neji looked at Shikimaru, "Good morning Shikimaru," he said, Shikimaru just grunted. Neji looked at him with those seemingly empty and soulless eye's then turned and headed toward the stairs. Lee looked at Neji then at Shikimaru, "Yosh! Do not worry Shikimaru we will rescue our friend Naruto and everything will be normal again!!!" He said giving Shikimaru the Nice Guy Pose. A sweat drop appeared on Shikimaru's head _'how the hell does his team stand him? He's almost worst than Naruto!'_ Shikimaru then shook his head and headed for the stairs. 

Gaara was sitting on the window sill looking outside at the sun he had been watching it for a while now. He knew that now he could sleep without any fear but still he felt that staying awake would keep the memory of Naruto in his mind. Because it was Naruto who told him why he should really live and gave him a new purpose in life. His purpose in life was now to protect the people who were precious to him. He had assumed the responsibility as the leader of his village so he could fufill the silent promise he had made with himself and Naruto. He now wondered looking back on his life, if he truly fulfilled that promise. He would say 'no' but what would his people say? Yes? His brother and sister said that he was the best suited to becoming the kazekage and that he would protect it with his life. They trusted him, his people did. He narrowed his eye's slightly, but... did Naruto trust him? He closed his eye's, then he jumped off the sill into his room and went out into the hall and down stairs, he would ask Naruto when they rescued him.

Jiraiya was sitting down stairs with Shikimaru, Lee, Gaara, Kakashi, Shino and Neji. He looked up to see TenTen, Ino, and Iruka coming downstairs. "Oh so your here?" they looked at him then they sat down. He looked at them, then he sighed "Well I think I should tell you what I found out." He explained about the Akatsuki having agents everywhere and the possibilty that he might still be here. They were all silent.

"So... All we need to do is find this agent and make him tell us where akatsuki is hiding, right?" Jiraiya nodded, "We find him we find Naruto, probably." Gaara looked at him grimly "Probably?" He said the word slowly, as though daring Jiraiya to bring bad news to them. Jiraiya just stared at the red head with a look of amusment "Kazekage-sama, or do you prefer Gaara of the Desert?" "Gaara..." "Gaara, I would of feared you before but that is past now." Gaara just looked at him then closed his eye's. "That is besides the point will split into three teams." He looked at them all significantly he then pulled out a map flourishing it then setting it down on the ground "this is the plan..."

(For this part use your magination and make little chibi's okay?)  
"The first team will consist of Ino, TenTen, Iruka, and Neji I would prefer the team leader to be Neji," "Hai!" "The second team will be Gaara, Kakashi, Shino and Myself, the Last team Kiba, Lee, Shikimaru and Chouji." Points to different areas. "Shikimaru's team will be here, near the northern district, Neji's team the western district and my team will cover the central and eastern district. Understood?" "Hai!" "Now remember you are to search for a man with white hair, and a scar on his neck and forehead that is all, also do not kill him no matter what. Dead men tell no tales!" "Hai" They stood up, Shikimaru and Lee heading up to get Kiba and Chouji and the other's headed outside and became a blur of motion as they leapt in different directions.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had screamed extremly loudly and the cave threatened to fall on them causing them to quiet down. "That's cold who did that!?" Naruto said then he and Sakura turned to Hinata. She looked nervous and waved her hands in an X sign, "N-No! It wasn't m-me!" Naruto looked at her then he looked at the ceiling. "Rrrrright the ceiling decided to drop freezing cold water on us?" "Ummm it was a boy, he told me to tell you that he's 'sorry'?" Naruto paused at this. "What did he look like?" she described the boy to the dot, when she finished Naruto just looked at her "I don't know who he is..." "Oh, you shitheads up!?" A voice called. 

Naruto turned to see a man with white hair and violet eye's looking at them. "I'm assuming that since your looking at me you fucker's are up? Follow me..." Naruto just looked at the man, he scared him for some reason. Naruto got up and walked after him then he realized something. "Wait-a-minute! How the fuck are we supposed to go up the waterfall!?" He shouted. The man looked at Naruto "Not my problem shithead!" Naruto was now getting angry with this guy calling him a 'shithead' (you should know who it is... if you don't read the manga) he looked at the man "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" "What? 'Shithead'? Not my fault if you are!" That hit Naruto hard and now he was angry, but he couldn't do anything he was too weak. "SHUT UP!!! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU FUCKER!!!" The man just laughed, "Ha ha! sure thing shithead just try it honestly!!!" "HIDAN!"

Hidan turned to see Kazuku appearing behind him, "Stop playing around and get them up here, otherwise you won't have any fun..." Hidan grinned insanely when Kazuku said 'fun' it was a smile that told you the insanity in the man was true and very real. "All right this'll be fun, I never had to do it and keep someone alive... Your going to help right?" Kazuku didn't reply. Hidan just snorted and vanished, he reappeared in front of the blonde youth who seemed surprised. "Well follow me, after all your due for your... appoinment." the blonde paled then he took a step back. "What's this? I though you we're tough?" Naruto stopped and looked down his face hidden in shadow. Hidan laughed "Don't tell me your a chicken-wuss now! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Naruto suddenly struck out at Hidan who just stepped to the side "You suck you know that? Your almost word than Kazuku!" Hidan said, he suddenly felt something hit the back of his skull with tremendous force. Hidan staggered forward, however just rubbed the back of his head, "DAMN, THAT FUCKING HURT!!!" "It's what you get for insulting Naruto-kun!" Hidan looked at Sakura. "All right this is getting annoying don't make me kill you little punks, cause it would be really boring to kill you stupid brats now..." Hidan giving Sakura a look that spoke of murder. Sakura froze and Hinata was shivering, Hidan was scary and she was terrified of him. She was positive that the man was scarier than her father.

Naruto just looked at Hidan, Hidan looked at him. Naruto just lowered his head in resignation, "I don't care what happens to me I don't want them to suffer is all..." Hidan looked at the boy, a look of pity on his face. "Hmm, fine they won't suffer as much as you, I can't let them off the hook though, then I'd be going soft, now come!" Hidan said, gesturing with the last word. Hinata immediately pursued Hidan, Sakura hesitated looking at Naruto who didn't respond and following Hidan, Naruto looked at the cave ceiling whispering "Kami, someone... help us... please..." he followed Hidan.

* * *

Neji, Iruka, TenTen and Ino were currently asking people for a man with white hair and two scars. So far they had been running into dead ends everybody they met didn't even know if the man existed. They unaware's to the boy watching them from the roof of a building. 

Mankio scratched his head and blew a puff of smoke from his nose. "So these are Naruto's friends? They're looking for Efern? Good luck with that, but I might as well give them a nod in the right direction for Naruto's sake..." He took inhaled one last time, took the cigarette and scrunched it with his hand. He stood up brushed his bottom slightly then vanished in a burst of flame.

Mankio reappeared in an alley close to Naruto's friends, he looked around and saw a dirty blanket and wooden sticks in a pile of trash. He grabbed the blanket and chose a stick that was suitable for leaning on when he needed to. He took the blanket and made a hand-seal "Henge!" The blanket became a cloak, that was clean and had a silver brooch in the shape of a tiger. He wrapped the cloak around his neck and tied it together. He made sure that the brim of the hood was covering his eye's so that he wouldn't be seen or recognized. After everything was ready he stepped forward.

Neji was confused, all these people had no clue what he was talking about. He looked around then he saw the entrance to a bar. Neji didn't like bar's they were loud and noisy and being a ninja wasn't exactly popular there since they were nesting grounds for renegades, and outlaws. Outlaws... renegades... Neji didn't want to admit it but if this fool they were looking for had to be anywhere it was there. "Neji-kun!" Neji turned to see TenTen running to him "What is it TenTen?" she stopped in front of him hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "S-sorry I couldn't find any leads either," she said when she got her wind back. Iruka suddenly walked up next to them followed by Ino.

When they also told him they couldn't find any leads Neji grimaced, "Well, I don't like to do this but we must go in there..." Neji said looking at the bar. They looked at him then at the bar, Iruka just stared at it while Ino and TenTen paled. "I-I-In there?" Neji turned to look at them the girls flinched Neji's eye's were glowing malevolently "yes in there make haste now..." Neji took his head band and turned it so the back of the head band was revealed while Iruka took off his. They then went inside the bar. TenTen and Ino looked at eachother then they both went into the bar.

Mankio watched them go in with a smile on his face _'Well at least they're looking in the right place now... let's see how far they get...'_ He walked into the bar as well.

Neji and the other's were sitting at a table near a corner it gave him the perfect vantage point to see who went in or out of the bar. He had seen a figure enter, the figure wore a cloak and was holding a staff. The figure seemed to pause and his hood turned toward all of a sudden Neji felt as though the figure was looking into his very essence.

Mankio smirked as the teenager turned his head to look away from him, it always got to people the Hunter's eye. He often wondered which Eye was scarier, the White-Eye? The Mirror-Wheel? Or the Hunter's eye? He honosetly didn't know his clan was dying, and only 7 others had the pure bloodline left. It was sad because in order for one to use this particular bloodline they had to be pureblooded. Well time to get started. He headed for the bar, and sat down, the bartender came he was a tall man with large muscles covering his entire body, he was also bald. "What'll it b-" Mankio pulled his hood up slightly revealing his bizarre eye's. "The usual and have you seen Efren?" the bartender looked at Mankio shocked then he shook himself, "Uh... Oh the usual, and I think I saw him yesterday but I can't remember exactly..." Mankio grinned slightly _'blasted barmen... maybe I should spice things a bit?'_ Mankio reached forward and grabbed the barman's collar, he quickly held up a knife to the man's face. "You know what Mong? I'm not really in the mood for this..." Mong just stared at him, "so where is the WHITE-HAIRED fool?"

Neji was staring at the figure at the bar and raised his eyebrows when the man mentioned 'white-haired' Neji saw a glint, and realized the man had a knife in his hand. Neji looked at the other's who had also seen the knife Iruka leaned back and pulled out a long thin metal needle and placed it between his teeth like a toothpick.

Mong looked at Mankio then he whispered softly, "Why do you want to know?" Mankio just smirked, "Let's just say some... people need the information... that and I want to kill the idiot, nearly raped my sister..." Mankio's grin widened. Mong just stared at him, "He was here yesterday for a drink, maybe a few minutes after he came in he was met by two others. Weird folks wearing black cloaks with red clouds all over it," Mankio released Mong and quickly put the knife away. Mankio's grin became twisted slightly when Mong mentioned the 'weird folks' "Akatsuki..." Mong just looked at him. "After that they left with him, I think they we're heading toward the docks... But I can't be sure, and I'm being honest!" Mong said as he saw a glint from Mankio's hood. "Thanks for the info..." Mankio put down some coins, "Give the drink to that fellow over there..." Mankio pointed to a man looking at him. Mong looked at the man, then nodded. Mankio stood up and turned, he saw the boy that was looking at him earlier talking to his companions. Mankio smirked and walked out of the bar heading to the docks.

Neji activated his Byakugan he followed the man with his eye's when the man was a considerable distance away from them he nodded to the other's and they stood up and left. Mong watched them leave then he got the drink ready and called out to the man who just stood up. "Oi! I got something for you, on the house!" Mong shouted the man looked at him then walked to him. Mong smirked, _'I wonder if he'll die, after all it is poison... to most people...'_

_

* * *

_

Neji and the other's followed the man from the shadows making sure not to let him catch sight of them. The man had visited the docks and then he went into the city till he came upon a district that looked as though it was still under construction. This made it harder for them to hide from the man.

Mankio could feel them following him faintly but it was hard to pinpoint them, they were being smart. Mankio then thought back to the conversation with the dock men.

_Flashback_

"Did you happen to see a man with white hair and a scar on neck and forehead?" the man to his right shook his head but the other seemed to brighten. "Oh, you must be talking about Efren-san!" "Yes, Efren... Tell me everything you know." The man smiled "He's been working here at the docks for the past week," "Do you know where he lives?" The man shook his head. "Sadly I do not. But I heard that he is working in that new district they are building!" Mankio smirked. He looked into the sky "Well Efren, you might be playing good guy but not for long..." he smirked then walked away heading for the new district.

_Finish_

Mankio looked up into the sky again, he looked behind him, he then turned his sights into a building that was nearly complete it had the walls but the inside was incomplete. He decided to visit it for two reasons, One he wanted to meet these Ninja following him, Second he had a feeling Efren was in there and when he had a feeling he was usually right.

Ino saw the man walk into on of the buildings. She looked to Neji who was behind her, he nodded and they sped off toward the building. Iruka and TenTen appearing next to them, they stopped when they got to the door. Neji looked into the building which was lit by a few lamps but was still dark enough for an ambush. They stared inside then walked into the building, Ino looked around, she couldn't see anyone. Then she heard a creak and pulling out her kunai she turned and threw it at the source of the noise. Only a dull thud was heard as metal hit wood. They all looked at where the kunai was, a dim glow revealed stairs. They looked at eachother, Ino at Iruka, TenTen at Neji and nodded then they rushed at the stairs and went up them quickly. As Neji stepped onto the second floor a voice spoke "Well there you are I was starting to get bored of trying to find you..."

Iruka was the last one to step onto the second floor and look at the man. The man was sitting on a box and holding something in his hand which he tossed up occasionaly and caught in his hand. "Yo!" the man said simply, Neji got into his Jyuken stance, the man shifted slightly when he saw this. "Wow, you wanna fight me Hyuga?" Neji didn't move "Geeze, I guess I was right, your just like Hiashi, Neji! Not good, not good at all especially since I'm gonna kill that bastard..." Neji was stunned when he heard his name. The other's were shocked as well, "What...?" the man asked Iruka moved forward slightly "Is that you Naruto?" "Hmm... Naruto? Nope! Sorry!" the man took off his head to reveal a grinning boy with brown hair, a green vest, blue pants, a well toned body, and a smile that could rival Naruto's.

"If your not Naruto then who are you?" the boy's smile dropped slightly but did not fade completly, the boy threw the thing he was holding out the window, reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a box. He flicked the box lid open and pulled out a cigarette, he then put the box back into his pocket. He looked at them, "Any of you got a light" they all promptly became aquantied with the floor at that point. Neji got ups quickly holding his red nose, (Neji too!? OMG) "Aren't you a little young to smoke those?" The boy looked at him then sighed and looked around for one of the lanterns he found one above him and stood up to get it. He stopped when a kunai snuffed out the flames from the lantern. He lowered his face to see Iruka with his arm still poised from the throw look up at the boy. "Hmph, I bet Naruto would've given me a light if I asked for it... That is if he doesn't die..."

Iruka was stung by this, the boy was talking about Naruto as though he were nothing but a fly, insignificant, however he, Iruka would not stand for this. "What the hell do you know about Naruto...?" Iruka said his voice cold. The boy just sat there, then he jumped off the box and moved forward, he stopped when he was 5 feet from them, his eye's were closed. "What the hell do I know about that boy? The boy who is precious to you and his friends... Umino Iruka...?" Iruka didn't move but clenched his fists, "And what are you?" he said through clenched teeth "his friend, or his enemy..." The boy opened his eye's slowly, "Neither..." they Ino and TenTen gasped when they saw his blood red eye's. "But for now, I am his friend for he is one I should've seen a long time ago..." All of a sudden there was a creak and the boy's eyes moved upward slightly he then smiled slightly "Hello, Efren..."

* * *

Naruto winced as he felt another stab of pain in his body, he hurt everywhere and it didn't seem as though he were healing if anything he was getting worse. Naruto had his blood taken from him and Hidan did some freaky thing and now looked like something from hell not only that but when he stabbed himself Naruto would get hurt instead. Also Naruto's wounds weren't healing and it worried him. Hidan looked at him with his grim reaper-like body his twised smirk on his face, "Ha ha ha! What's wrong brat!? Feeling a bit weak?" Hidan then pulled the spear like needle from his leg and held it up to Naruto's face, "This is more than just a pointy stick, it's laced with poison, a special poison that prevents a person from healing, the effects lasts for a month! What do you think of that!?" Naruto just growled, and attempted to get up but his bleeding legs still hurt and he fell back his arms hurt too. 

_Naruto's mind_

Naruto was looking at the cage of the Kyubi with a look of distaste. "Why the hell am I hear?" the Kyubi looked down at Naruto it's eye's didn't hold the anger or malice that Naruto usually saw just a look of pity.** "As much as I hate to say this brat I need... something..."** Naruto looked at the fox suspicously "And why the hell should I trust you?" the Kyubi lowered it's head. **"Because we are going to die if we do nothing... And I want to live..."** Naruto was surprised but not entirely "Looking out for your own skin as usual..."** "Hmph, I want to live so you can live, brat..."** Naruto was silent. "What... do you mean" He said moving closer the fox looked at him then everything went blank.

_Real world_

Naruto clutched his stomach and screamed in pain. He felt as though he were burning, melting, drowning, suffoacting, and dieing. His eye's swam with tears and he raised his head to look at Hidan, who had the spear in his stomach right at the same place where the spiral seal ended. Blood dripped from the hole in the seal Naruto hands quivered as they moved toward the seal he gripped it slightly and tightened his grip when he felt more pain as Hidan twisted the spike causing the muscle's to twist.

_Naruto's Mind_

Naruto felt himself being pulled back into his mind however he noticed that there was water everywhere and he was nearly drowning in it he could hear a roaring. "WHAT THE!? WHAT'S GOING ON!"** "UZUMAKI! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE COME CLOSER ARGH! THE PAIN!!"** "!?" The kyubi in pain? But how? Naruto could barely see as he was swept by the waves. He looked around to see the cursed bars of the Kyubi but the water was blinding his eye's he couldn't see.

_Real World_

"Naruto-kun! BASTARD when we get out I'm gonna kill you personally for hurting him!!!" Sakura shouted as she watched the blonde spit out blood. Kazuku looked at the pink haired girl with annoyance "Shut up you little brat, your getting on my nerves..." Sakura just kicked out at him but he just caught her leg and pulled _hard_ causing her to scream. "Maybe I should just pull off your leg and beat you with it!" she flinched when he said that but in her mind she was smiling _'When Naruto-kun get's us out of here you'll be feeling my wrath too'_ Hinata looked at Naruto her eye's full of sadness and pain. Kazuku saw her looking at Naruto, "Pathetic, don't you think? Here he is protecting you two why? Because of something as sentimental as love, how sad..."

Hinata didn't respond she was afraid of the man _'Hinata... why are you still afraid...? Don't you love Naruto-kun?' 'I do it's just I... I'm afraid!' 'Afraid? Of what?' 'He reminds me of father...' 'I thought you would be afraid of losing your precious one, defend him, stand for him, he stands for you, doesn't he?' 'But he's strong, and I'm weak,' 'Naruto-kun belives your strong...' 'B-Bu-!' 'and you have me...' 'W-Wait a minute who are you anyway?' 'A friend and lover of Kyubi-kun' 'huh?'_ Silence was her reply. She looked at Kazuku again, he just stared at her, "Naruto-kun also protects the people in the village not just us!" her foot flew toward him as well, however he wasn't expecting it.

Hinata's foot connected with his side and he stumbled slightly, he looked at her again however his eye's were suffused with rage. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOUR DEAD!" He drew back his fist and sent it toward Hinata's face. She just looked at the fist as it hurtled toward her face, as it drew closer time seemed to slow for her. She saw the fist heading toward her, slowly, she could dodge it if she wanted to but she didn't Naruto wouldn't he would take it, and come away laughing. She closed her eye's though, _'Naruto-kun I hope this will make me stronger'_ she waited for the impact of brutal strength but felt only heat. She opened her eye's. Standing there in front of her, was the one she held closest to her heart, who she would do anything for. His face inches from her's, was Naruto.

Naruto just stared into her eye's, he smiled it was sad, but full of love. He wrapped his right arm around her then he looked at Sakura and wrapped his arm around her and pulled them toward him slightly. "I'll never let you die or get hurt because of me... okay?" he asked. He looked at Hinata then he reached up with his hand and grabbed the chain holding Hinata up, he didn't have much strength but he still pulled it till it broke into pieces. She slumped slightly because of the sudden loss of support but she still stood as Naruto now reached for the chain holding up Sakura he grabbed it and pulled but winced as pain shot through his arm and a gash appeared. "Nuh-uh! Brat! You still have to deal with ME!"

_Naruto's mind_

There was less water than before and it wasn't like before however he was crouching slightly so he could look at the fox at an eye level. **"Uzumaki, I need your help, I want to live, and I want you to live as well, for you and that girls future along with your child..."** Naruto was stunned by this news. "Y-You mean th-that Hinata is..." **"I'm not sure but there's something inside her it's very faint though and we ne- GRAGH!!!"** he roared in pain and Naruto felt it too this made him lose his concentration and he fell into the water. He felt himself drowning he heard before he left. **"A gift for YOU!"**

_Real World_

Naruto ignored the pain as he felt a surge of power, he ripped the chain off an then he spun with his fist outstrectched landing a heavy blow on the man he was knocked off his feet and sailed past Hidan. Hidan looked at his partner sailing past then back at Naruto "You fucking PRICK!" he then stabbed his right hand. Naruto roared he looked at Hidan then he vanished and reappeared in front of Hidan and grabbed the spike he wrenched it out of Hidan's hands and was going to throw Hidan when a hand suddenly grabbed him by the throat. Naruto struggled but stopped when he heard a scream. He turned to see Kazuku holding Sakura by her throat and Hinata underneath him his foot on her forehead. "Submit Jinchuiruki, and I won't hurt these two sluts," Naruto's chakra flared when Kazuku called the one's he loved 'sluts' but did as he was told the power drained from him. All of a sudden there was an explosion and Naruto gave a grunt as he felt his flesh explode and burn. There was a burn mark on his skin also the smell of burning flesh, his skin was torn revealing his back muscle which was bleeding.

"Now, now, they might be our prisoners but he said they were also our guests, yeah? So try not to hurt him too much, hm?" Deidara said stepping out of the shadows. "Heh, this coming from someone who just blew up my back?" Deidara didn't reply he just looked at them. "He want's to speak to them," Hidan didn't look happy, "And I was just beginning to enjoy myself," Naruto felt his body become weaker and he fell to the ground. "Naruto-kun!" Kazuku released Sakura and removed his foot from Hinata but when she got up he grabbed her by her hair. "If you pull another stunt like that... I... will... kill you..." he whispered then he threw her forward, causing her to stumble. She looked back at him then back at Naruto and kneeled next to him with Sakura when she was close.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were currently looking up at a shadowed man. Naruto felt something he normally didn't feel around most people something that he thought he had abondened when he was twelve. Fear. It was pure, and evident though, and this man made him shiver just by looking at him. He could tell that the other were thinking the same thing but he didn't look away because if he did he would die.

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki? You look more like him everyday, but then again you should..." This statement was anwsered by Hinata "W-What do you m-mean? Who does N-Naruto-kun look like?" the man stepped forward slightly so they could see the lower half of his face which was smirking. "Like his father of course..." "And who is that...?" this time Sakura spoke. The man laughed "It's slightly obvious, but not completely after all my brother tried to destroy the records but there is still one record in Konoha, Naruto's father is Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime! My brother!" Naruto felt his blood freeze. "B-But how?" the man turned his head toward Hinata who was attempting to stand up without much success, "How do I know that Arashi is my brother, the yondaime, and the father of the one you love?" her cheeks went pink when he said this but she nodded. He then leaned forward, the man had brown hair that was spiked smiliar to Naruto but was shorter he had tattoo's on his face but what really drew her attention were his eye's they were azure just like Naruto however they were duller than his.

He reached forward, she recolied but he merely grabbed the cuffs on her hands and with a simple push from his thumb broke it. She just stayed still as he walked to Naruto and Sakura and repeated the process. Naruto pushed himself with hands but he was too weak and his arms were still suffering from the strange poison he fell back onto the ground. He felt a warm presence grabbing both his arms, he looked to his left to see Hinata grabbing his left arm, his right to see Sakura grabbing his right arm. "Well my brother always got the ladies..."

* * *

Efren was standing behind the Konoha nin's looking at the red-eyed boy, "Mankio what the fuck do you want?" Mankio just laughed, "Nothing now, oh by the way here!" Mankio threw a curved yellow something at Efren. Efren caught it, "Banana bomb?" Mankio just smiled all Efren threw the banana at the smiling youth but the youth vanished the banna hit the ground. Then Efren vanished as well.

Neji looked at the bomb then he was surprised to see it grow legs and arms and two eye's popped out. It got up and looked at them, then a goofy smile appeared on it's mouth. Iruka grabbed Neji "We need to leave!" "I LIKE CEREAL!" and with that the Banana exploded.

* * *

AYE I'M DONE!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so freaking long! I've been busy like fuck, having writers block and shit. Anyway it's done! I had an idea, about doing a mini-crossover and bringing Kasumi and Ryu into this I want a vote on yes or no! and if I don't get any votes I'm gonna do it anyway! Also I want votes as too wether or not I should bring Hinata light to the seven tailed tigress either and if she should use it like Naruto uses Kyubi. VOTE!!!

R&R!!!

**Next time**

**I'm the son of the Fourth?**

**SHH! I have more to say!**

**Wait then that means I'm your uncle!!!**

**Naruto-kun w-what will you do?**

**Dammit you made me and Gaara suffer!!!**

**Oh shut up...**


End file.
